One In A Million
by Cinnamint Kitty
Summary: Edward left Bella, leaving her heartbroken. Soon after, she began to fall in love with her best friend. How will Jacob and Bella's romance turn out? And how will the pack react to Bella's shocking news? JxB: lemon eventually
1. Sleepover

**A/N:**_What's wrong with me?! All these ideas keep popping up in to my head while reading different fanfictions and watching movies. Currently I have six stories going, two are on hiatus. But I don't want to forget this idea. I have never written a Jacob/Bella story so go easy on me. _

_The beginning of this story is credited toward Stephenie Meyer's New Moon. She owns the characters except for a few. I will let you know when my characters enter the story._

_And just so you know, this kinda takes place during New Moon but it won't be anything like it. I also wish this was longer. Next chapter will definitely be longer if you all enjoy reading what I have so far!_

* * *

**Chapter One**

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his colds eyes on Bella's face. He watched as she absorbed what he was trying to say._

_There was a pause as Bella repeated the words in her head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent._

"_You… don't… want me?" Bella tried to say. She was confused by the way the words sounded, especially placed in that order._

"_No."_

_That was all he had said. No real explanation before Bella's world began to fill with fog. The only person she had ever loved disappeared with the wind. It was like he was never there in the first place. As if he never existed. _

_But another person did exist. Bella wiped away her tears and looked around her in confusion. Jacob Black stood in front of her, kneeling down in front of her._

"_Bella, are you alright?" his voice filled her ears and it was nothing but concern. "Bells? Wake up." Bella stared in horror as Jacob was also carried away by the wind. _

_Now she was all alone._

_She would never be a vampire._

_She would never fit in with Jacob's kind either._

"_Jacob…" Bella whimpered as tears began to stream down her face. "Don't leave me like Edward."_

* * *

"Bella," Jacob Black grumbled as he violently shook Bella. He groaned to himself. _When did she become such a heavy sleeper?_ "Wake up! It's nearly midnight. You fell asleep. Bellaaaaaa……"

Jacob sighed in frustration and crossed his arms over his muscular chest. This was impossible.

"Jacob…" Bella whimpered. Jacob shot his head in the direction of his friend. She was still asleep but her face was contorted with sorrow and pain. Tears threatened to spill through her closed eyelids. "Don't leave me like Edward."

The werewolf sighed and brushed a strand of hair out of Bella's face. "Don't worry, Bells," Jacob murmured in a whisper. "I won't leave you like he did. I promise."

For nearly a year, Bella had longed for the vampire, Edward Cullen. He had left her and Jacob knew that he'd probably never come back and within months, Jacob had begun to feel Bella's pain. He could see it everyday in her eyes. She still loved Edward. She held on to the idea of the Cullens returning to Forks.

Jacob sighed and bent down to Bella's face. She looked so perfect as she lied sprawled across his small bed. Gently, as to not disturb Bella's sleeping form, he placed a soft kiss upon her lips. "I'll call Charlie and see if you can stay here for the night," Jacob murmured as he stood before making his way out to the phone.

* * *

"Hello?" A disgruntled and weary voice said from the other end of the phone.

"Charlie?" Jacob asked, making sure that it was indeed the police chief.

"Jacob?" Charlie questioned. His voice was full of shock and surprise at the sound of Jacob's own voice. "Do you know what time it is? It's midnight!" Charlie was quiet for a moment. "Oh God! Is Bella alright?"

Jacob couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "Bella's fine, Charlie," Jacob replied. "But we both fell asleep and I've been trying to wake her up for nearly an hour now. She won't budge. Is it alright if she stays here for the night? I'll bring her home tomorrow afternoon."

"Um," Charlie hesitated on the other end of the line. More shock was evident in his voice. "Sure, Jake. It's no problem."

Jacob was sure to thank Charlie before hanging up. He yawned and stretched before heading back to his room.

He stopped at the hall closet and grabbed out a thick comforter and a sheet so he could make a bed on the floor of his room. "Hopefully Bella doesn't step on me in the middle of the night," Jacob laughed quietly to himself.

Jacob sighed and proceeded back to his room. He began making his bed and grabbed a spare pillow from his closet. He kissed Bella on the forehead and whispered, "Night, Bells." He lied down and stretched once more.

Before drifting off into a deep sleep, he couldn't help but think of Bella but then his mind wandered to the position he was in right now. "I hope I don't regret this in the morning," Jacob grumbled to himself before falling in to a deep slumber.


	2. Truly Madly Deeply

**A/N:**_I don't really know where I was planning on going with this chapter but I do know some parts of this story. Any suggestions? I'd love to know what you guys want to happen!_

_Thanks to all the reviews last chapter:  
**Rainy Day In The Pines, snookiepooh94, Marshi, bella raven cullen, InkedLoser, BigCheezyGrin8DD, Angelz on Edge and Satellite Falling.**_

_I hope I get that much this chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Two  
Truly Madly Deeply**

Jacob stirred the next morning as the sun began to peak through his bedroom window. His eyes opened and one of the very first things he saw was Bella. Jacob looked at her confused but then his expression softened as he watched her sleep beside him. Sometime in the middle of the night Bella had gotten up and moved down beside him. Jacob chuckled to himself and placed a gentle kiss upon Bella's forehead before slowly moving out from underneath her. He stood up and quietly walked to his door.

"Damn it!" Jacob shouted as he stubbed his big toe on the side of his bed. He winced upon realization of how loud he really was. He hissed in pain at the thought of maybe waking Bella up. He glanced back at her and exhaled the breath he had been holding.

_Good_, Jacob thought to himself. _I didn't wake her._

Jacob smiled to himself and watched Bella sleep. He ignored leaving his room and climbed on to his bed. He rubbed his toe as he continued to watch Bella.

To Jacob Black, Bella Swan looked like a beautiful angel as she continued to sleep. He hated what she had been going through as of late. He wanted nothing more to rip Edward Cullen limb by limb just so he could experience pain of his own.

But then there was _Victoria_…

Jacob hated the way her name sounded. More than her name, Jacob hated her. If anything, she was worse than Edward. She was the reason why Bella blamed herself for all the killings happening recently. Bella spent most of her time worrying over Charlie and longing for Edward. It broke his heart to see the person he loved most in pain.

He wanted to be the one for Bella; the one who mended her broken heart. He just couldn't understand why she would remain so hung up on a guy that didn't even want her.

"Bella," Jacob whispered with a sigh. "Why don't you love me?"

* * *

"Do you see anything?" Emmett asked Alice as he paced back and forth. Alice cocked an eyebrow in her brother's direction. This had been the twentieth time he had asked her if she had seen anything on Bella. And frankly, she was becoming sick of it.

"For the twentieth time, no!" Alice snapped. "I'll catch a little snippet here and there but then she'll disappear from sight. I can't tell you where she's at or who she's with. I can only tell you that she's alive, Emmett. I'm sorry and besides, if Edward found out what we've been doing he'll kill us both." Emmett sighed just as he plopped down on to the couch.

Just a little over four months ago, they had left Forks, Washington and moved to Mobile, Alabama. Mobile was the wettest city in the United States and barely had a population of two hundred thousand.

To Alice and Emmett, Mobile was definitely the most burrowing place in the world.

"Edward is in Brazil or somewhere around there," Emmett replied as he gazed up at the ceiling. "He can't read our minds from here."

"But if he comes home he can," Alice replied.

"Well then we'll block our minds from him," Emmett answered as he sat up. "And they call me the stupid one."

* * *

Two hours later, Jacob still sat watching Bella. _She's going to wake up and think I'm a stalker_, Jacob thought to himself as he chuckled.

"Jake!" A voice rang out through the small house. "Come on! Time to—"

Jacob growled quietly as he quickly jumped up from his position on his bed. He ran out of his room as fast as he can and covered Embry Call's mouth. Their friend, Quil Ateara, stared at the two in amusement. "Can you be any louder?" Jacob snapped in a low voice. "Bella's asleep!"

The eyes of Quil and Embry enlarged at the thought of Bella Swan sleeping. Jacob slowly removed his hand from Embry's mouth. He immediately regretted it. "You have Chief Swan's daughter… in your room?" Embry asked with complete shock and disappointment that it wasn't him.

Jacob nodded slowly but frowned when Embry smiled. "Well it's about time you got some!" Embry exclaimed loudly. Jacob clamped his hand back over Embry's mouth and scowled.

"I didn't get anything," Jacob growled. "She fell asleep and wouldn't wake up." Embry raised an eyebrow in his friend's direction. It was clear that he didn't believe him. "Now, if I remove my hand are you going to shut the hell up?"

Embry slowly nodded as Jacob removed his hand with caution.

"I do think you need to get some," Embry replied quietly. "Maybe then you wouldn't be so grouchy."

Jacob rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak.

"Jacob?" a small and tired voice called out from behind him. "What's this about you needing to get some?"

Jacob groaned and turned behind him. He smiled brightly when he saw Bella. She was beautiful in all of her morning glory. Her hair was tousled, probably from her nightmare. Her eyes were even a bit glossed over. But Jacob also noticed that her eyes were a little red and puffy. That's when he remembered. Bella had been crying last night before she had finally drifted off to sleep.

"Did you sleep well?" Quil asked. The sound of his voice startled Jacob. Bella smiled at Quil and nodded a bit.

"I told Charlie I'd bring you home this afternoon," Jacob answered Bella just before Embry could make some obscene comment. Bella smiled at Jacob, causing Jacob's heart to flutter.

Quil noticed the goofy smile upon his friend's lips and leaned over towards him. "You're forgetting to breathe," Quil whispered with more amusement in his voice. Jacob nodded as he continued to stare in Bella's direction, not really hearing Quil's comment.

As Bella stared smiling at the trio, only one thought was running through Jacob Black's mind now.

_God, I love her…_


	3. Whispers and a Kiss

_I don't think I like this chapter that much except the very end. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it._

_Thanks to my reviewers last chapter:  
**this-is-such-a-drag, marynotace, X.Jacob's Imprint.X, mixedsignals18, alittlelate, twilight eclipsed, Marshi, InkedLoser, snookiepooh94, and bellabff.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three  
Whispers and a Kiss**

"Look at her," Bella heard Lauren whisper to Jessica as she passed by the duo. "It's like she doesn't even care that he's gone."

"She totally didn't deserve him or to even be apart of the Cullen family," a boy whispered to Mike. "What's so special about them anyway? I'm just as nice as Edward."

Bella looked down at the floor as she proceeded to her locker. She heard Mike smirk. "Ha! You wish!" Mike told the boy. "Bella Swan would never look twice at you."

Bella let out a loud sigh of frustration before slamming her locker shut. "Don't let them get to you," a voice said from behind her. Bella quickly turned around and smiled. Angela and Ben stood before her. They were her only two friends left at Forks High now.

"Listen to them," Ben smirked. "They act as if the Cullens are dead or something."

_If only you knew_, Bella thought to herself as she proceeded outside with Angela and Ben.

* * *

"Hey. Who is that?" Angela asked. Bella looked up and glanced at her friend with confusion. She followed to where Angela was pointing and found herself smiling brightly.

There was Jacob Black, propped unceremoniously against Bella's truck. In the bed of the old beat-up pickup were the two motorcycles Jacob and Bella had been working on for the past few months. Bella grinned even more as she bid goodbye to Ben and Angela before running over to Jacob. "Jake!" Bella called out as she approached her friend.

"Hey, Bells," Jacob said as he opened the passenger door for Bella. "I thought we'd do some riding today."

* * *

_Bella, this is crazy! _A voice rang throughout Bella's head. Frustrated, she shook her head, hoping that the voice would go away.

_ Bella, stop!_

"Go away, Edward," Bella whispered, hoping that Jacob wouldn't hear her talking to herself. "I have Jacob now."

_Well then by all means, please continue your stunts because being with a young werewolf is just as deadly as riding an old motorcycle._

Bella rolled her eyes and replied, "You know. A few months ago I would've given anything to hear your voice but now you're just annoying."

"Ready?" Jacob asked as he walked up to Bella. The girl nodded grabbed her helmet from Jacob. "Smart girl. You remembered the helmet this time." Once again, Bella rolled her eyes.

"I can be safe when I wanna be," Bella snapped before taking off on the motorcycle.

Jacob watched Bella carefully as she disappeared down the dirt road and whistled. "She's getting good," he said out loud to himself.

CRASH!

Jacob groaned and hopped on to his own motorcycle. "I spoke too soon," he said to himself as he took off.

* * *

As Jacob drove down the dirt path, he looked around for all signs of Bella and what was left of her motorcycle. He stopped when he heard laughter.

"Bella?" Jacob called out as he got off the bike. He proceeded down the dirt path on foot.

He only had to walk a few feet before he saw Bella lying on her back with leaves in her hair laughing like a madwoman. Jacob chuckled to himself and ran over to her. "Are you alright?" he asked as he knelt down beside her.

Bella laughed and replied, "Just fine, Jake."

Jacob raised an eyebrow down at his friend, the girl he loved. "Are you sure?" Jacob asked in amusement. "You seem to be laughing pretty hard."

"I haven't had that much fun in a long time," Bella laughed. She sat up and stared at Jacob, trying to stop laughing. "And look! I crashed without breaking any bones!"

"Well for you, Bells," Jacob began. "That is a huge accomplishment. I'm proud of you." He smiled and winked at Bella, earning him a playful slap in the arm.

Bella sighed, removing the helmet from her head. Jacob just sat there, smiling. _Even with leaves in her hair, she's still beautiful,_ Jacob thought to himself.

Bella cocked an eyebrow at Jacob and asked, "What are you smiling at?"

Jacob shrugged as he pulled some leaves from Bella's hair. "Nothing," he replied. "Nothing at all."

Bella sighed and moved closer to Jacob. Their eyes met and both could feel their heartbeat quicken.

_Who needs them anyway?_ Bella thought to herself.

_I want to kiss her_, Jacob thought. _But would she care?_

Bella mentally shrugged to herself as she scooted closer to Jacob. Jacob smiled even more at Bella, causing her to also smile.

"You know, Bel --," Jacob began but he was cut off in mid-sentence. Bella's lips pushed against Jacob's. For the two, it was pure ecstasy. It was nothing like either one had ever tasted. Jacob sighed into the kiss and ran his tongue gently across Bella's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Bella's lips parted and soon their tongues began to move together in a passionate kiss.


	4. Scent

_Firstly, thanks everyone who reviewed last chapter:  
**this-is-such-a-drag, crazycracklady, alittlelate, junayd, Rainy Day In The Pines, DramaQueen79, Lady-Isowen, whatifgirl, EdwardCullen-CedricDiggoryluv, BellandGinny, mixedsignals18, snookiepooh94, Saranha de Angelo, Artemis52036, and InkedLoser.** _**  
**

_Secondly, this chapter is different than the first three. This chapter switches between Bella and Jacob's point of views. I started writing this in narrative but I just couldn't get it to work how I wanted it to. Surprisingly, this chapter turned out just how I pictured it. Enjoy and Review!_

* * *

**Chapter Four  
Scent**

_Jacob's POV_

I didn't want the kiss between Bella and me to end. It was nothing but pure heaven and because of it, I couldn't help but secretly rejoice that the Cullens had abandoned her. For months I had longed for Bella Swan to return my feelings and finally she was. Sure she hadn't come right out and said that she loved me but she didn't need to. I could tell from her kiss. This day was everything that I had ever wanted – everything that I had ever hoped for.

But unfortunately for the both of us, all good things must come to an end and they did, when I had to pull quickly away from Bella's lips.

The air reeked of bloodsucker. No, the air reeked of Victoria.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked. Disappointment was evident in her voice. Her tone broke my heart. I hated that I had disappointed her.

I lifted my head into the air, sniffing for Victoria's scent. My nose twitched a bit and I could hear Bella struggling to contain her laughter. So much for being disappointed.

"Bloodsucker," I growled. Bella's laughter ceased. I got into a crouching position. "Get on my back."

Bella looked at me and I couldn't help but wish that I had a camera. Her confused expression was enough to make anyone laugh. "But the bi—"

"We'll come back for them. Now, get on my back and hang on tight."

Bella hesitated. No doubt she was thinking about Cullen. Finally, she let out a huff of frustration and latched herself onto my back. I stood, getting a good grip on her legs before I took off running. The light weight known as Bella clung tighter to my neck and I was pretty sure that her eyes were tightly shut. I hoped that my speed wasn't making Bella feel sick.

"Where are we going?" Bella shouted over the loud sound of the wind.

"Emily's," I shouted back. I didn't know why I said Emily's. She was just the first name that popped right into my head. "You'll be safer there. I promise."

* * *

Up ahead I could see Emily's small house come into view. I let out a breath of air that I didn't even remember holding.

I didn't set Bella down until reaching Emily's porch. Almost immediately, I sniffed the air a few times. The sides of my mouth tugged upward in a small smile. I could barely smell Miss Leech here. "I can barely smell it," I told Bella.

My smile didn't last long when I gazed back at Bella. My expression became one etched with confusion and worry. "Bella, what's wrong?"

For what seemed like an eternity, even though it was probably only two or more minutes, Bella didn't answer. She chewed on her bottom lip before bringing her hand to her mouth. I knew she was going to chew on her already destroyed fingernails. She was nervous about something. Definitely.

Just as she was about to start satisfying her stomach with fingernails, I reached up and pulled her hand away from her mouth.

"Please," I pleased. "Tell me what's wrong."

Bella stared down at her feet, not saying anything. I could practically hear the nervous beating of her beautiful heart. What was worse was that I was more than sure that my own heart was about to burst out of my chest.

"Bella…"

Bella looked up at me with tears in her eyes that threatened to spill over. I wanted to hug her and kiss her again. She looked so heart broken. I wished that I could take the horrible pain away.

"Come back safe, alright?" she croaked out.

I smiled softly before bending down to kiss Bella' lips. "Promise," I replied in a hushed whisper. I kissed her again then pulled away. I had to get going or I'd be facing Sam's wrath. "I'll be back, Bella."

Bella nodded and I placed a kiss on her forehead before turning towards the trees.

I disappeared past the tree line, hoping to hear Bella's voice again. "Jake?" I heard her call back. I smiled brightly to myself then turned on my heels, back in the direction of Bella. I ran quickly back through the trees. Bella was still standing on Emily's porch.

Cautiously, I approached Bella and upon seeing the worry in her eyes, my smile disappeared. "Bells?" I asked before standing in front of her.

She threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly. "I love you," she whispered.

My heart literally felt like it was about to explode out of my chest. Bella Swan loved me. I didn't know when Bella had realized that she no longer loved Cullen and that I would make her happy. If it took going to fight Victoria for her to say she loved me, I wouldn't mind going off every now and then to destroy bloodsuckers. I wanted to always hear that she loved me.

I wanted to tell Bella that I loved her too but not here. I wanted to scream it to the world and I would. I smiled brightly and pulled out of Bella's hug, kissing her before turning away from her once more. I jogged into the tree, leaving Bella on the porch of Emily's home.

My pack brothers looked at me. Most of them had already phased. Quil and Embry were waiting for me, both still in cutoff shorts. "Bella Swan, huh?" Embry teased. "Nice choice."

I scowled at him before letting out a loud whoop. "Isabella Swan loves me!" I shouted in complete happiness. In the distance, I could her angelic laughter. The part of the pack that had already phased howled. It was their way of laughing. "And I love her too!"

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I couldn't keep the smile off of my face when I heard Jacob shout that he loved me. He was what I needed. He put my shattered heart back together. Even telling him I loved him shocked me. I had never thought that I could love anyone but Edward. But I did. I loved Jacob Black.

Letting out a sigh, I pushed open the door to Emily's. A smile was definitely plastered across my face. I probably looked stupid. I felt a slight pang in my barely torn heart. The stupid grin disappeared. Emmett had always worn the stupid grin. No matter what. Now I'd probably never see his stupid grin or Alice's bubbly personality. The Cullens had left me.

"Jacob seems happy," Emily called out to me as I walked through the small house and into the kitchen. A smile reappeared on my face. "What's going on between the two of you?"

I could feel the blush creeping across my face at the mention of my relationship with Jacob. I didn't really know what to say so I settled with a shrug.

"Come on," Emily said in a teasing tone. "There's something there. I can see it."

I hesitated for a moment before grabbing a knife and a green pepper. "Emily," I began, starting to cut up the green pepper for chili. I bit down on my lip. "I told Jacob I loved him."

"And do you?"

I didn't look up at her but I knew that she had stopped cutting the onions. I knew I loved Jacob, maybe not as much as I had loved Edward, but definitely more than a best friend. So why was I so nervous about admitting it to anyone but Jacob?

"Yeah," I said in barely a whisper. "I really do love –"

I couldn't even finish my sentence when a searing pain shot through my hand that held the half cutup green pepper. I looked down at my hand and immediately felt sick. Blood was pouring out from what appeared to be a deep cut on my palm. My mouth didn't even get a sound out before I felt Emily's hand pulling mine away from the ruined pepper. She quickly wrapped it up into a towel and began searching for something. Probably a medical kit.

I leaned against the counter, trying to control my breathing. The smell of the blood was practically unbearable.

* * *

_Jacob's POV_

We chased Victoria's scent clear to the shores of First Beach. We probably would've had her too if it wasn't for the stupid ocean.

_We might as well head back_, Sam said. _We'll double patrols. Jake, I want you to guard Bella from now. That means either staying at her house or keeping her on the reservation. I prefer La Push._

_I don't know, Sam, _I replied. I wouldn't mind Bella staying on the reservation all the time. It'd be like heaven for me at least. _Charlie might not like it._

_Have Billy talk to him. If that doesn't work, I'll put in my two senses. _

_Alright._

The whole pack let out howls, as if challenging Victoria, before heading back to Emily's. When I had dropped Bella off, I could smell Emily's chili. I couldn't wait. Emily sure does make good chili.

* * *

We all phased back, pulling on cutoff shorts, before emerging through the trees. Whoever didn't know us well would probably think our families fed us Miracle Grow.

None of us could wait for Emily's cooking. We were jumping on each other and laughing but that all came to a halt when I entered into Emily's kitchen.

Emily sat at the table with a First Aid Kit open and Bella's hand in hers. She was stitching the palm of Bella's hand up. I scanned the room in search of what may have caused Bella's injury. Blood was on the counter, covering a delicious pepper. Some blood was also on a knife.

Embry and Quil snickered as I rushed to Bella's side. She looked even paler than usual. "Are you alright?" I asked, kneeling down beside her. I watched Emily stitch Bella up.

"Aw, Jakey," Bella said, trying to stifle a giggle. I raised my eyebrow. Embry, Quil and… pretty much the whole pack were trying to hold in their laughter. "I had a fight with the knife… And I lost." That was when Bella lost it. She burst out laughing and I got a real good whiff of Bella's breath. She smelt like she had just jugged a whole bottle of hard liquor. Bella definitely won't be feeling good in the morning.

"You got her drunk?" I asked Emily, trying to hold in my own laughter but it still completely shocked me that she would give anyone alcohol.

"Hold her still," Emily said as she finished stitching up Bella's hand. "I had to give her something to ease the pain. She wouldn't let me take her to the hospital."

I sighed and held my breath in order to kiss Bella's forehead. "Bella, honey," I began. "Are you alright?"

Bella looked at me with wide eyes, blinking every now and then. For the time being, her laughter had stopped. Sure I liked it when Bella laughed but not so much when she was drunk. I stood and placed my hands on Bella's shoulders, securing her so Emily could finish up.

Tonight was going to be a long night.


	5. You and Me

_Ok so this is my very first LEMON so go easy on me! I know it's early in their relationship but I wanna get the plot started!_

_Thanks to my reviewers last chapter:  
**Edward desirable Number 1, bunni23, whatifgirl, bella raven cullen, barbiedoll123, M, angelpinkgal, and MzBlack.**_

_Be sure to review!

* * *

_

**Chapter Five  
You and Me**

_Jacob's POV_

The night was a long one due to Bella's excessive vomiting. I barely got any sleep and even debated mentally if I should let Bella stay home from school. After all, that's what I was planning on doing.

"My head hurts," Bella mumbled as she moved herself closer to me. As much as I enjoyed her holding on to me as if her life depended on it, I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like when I imprinted. Bella wouldn't be mine anymore. Some other girl would be.

Oh, God… what if it is that awful Lauren girl Bella's mentioned?"

The thought of loving anyone but Bella Swan sickened me. She was my everything even when she was Edward's.

Letting out a sigh, I pulled Bella closer to my muscular frame and placed a kiss on her forehead. She stirred and I found myself holding my breath. I didn't need her waking up again.

"Jake?"

Damn it.

I inhaled a deep breath before turned my gaze downward. "You're suppose to be asleep," I whispered.

She stuck out her bottom lip in a cute little pout. I could feel a playful growl building from deep within my chest. I wanted her. I wanted to make love to her but I couldn't. Not while she was hung over.

"Don't wanna sleep," Bella whispered back before yawning.

I chuckled before claiming her lips with my own. Her lips were still so soft and as I kissed her, the thoughts of a possible future imprint vanished from my mind.

Pulling away from her, I brushed her hair away from her face and placed it behind her ears. "Do you still feel sick?"

"My head just hurts…" she replied. I smiled even brighter before once again kissing her.

I didn't want to stop kissing her and by the way she was responding, I don't think she wanted to stop either. I wanted so much more than to just kiss Bella Swan. I wanted to make love to her but it was still so early in our relationship.

"Jake…" Bella breathed heavily as she pulled her lips away from me. I fought control of my breathing, waiting for Bella to continue. "Make love to me…"

I could feel my eyes widen in complete shock. The only thing that had been keeping me from doing just that was Bella but here she was, in my arms, asking me to make her mine. "Are you sure?" My husky voice asked.

I brushed more hair out of her face and searched for some sort of sign in Bella's beautiful brown eyes. What I found there amazed me. Love. Certainty. Desire. She wanted me just as I wanted her.

"I know it's still so early," Bella murmured. "But I love you, Jacob. I've loved you for a while and I want to show you how much I love you."

I gulped, probably a bit too loudly, before bending down and kissing Bella softly. The kiss soon became quicker and more desperate, as if we were each others lifeline.

_Bella's POV_

Jacob slowly and gently ran his hands up and down my legs as he kissed me.

The way Jacob was touching me...

Just by a kiss, just by a touch, I knew he loved me whether he was sixteen or not and I loved him. In just a month, I had fallen in love with Jacob Black.

"I love you, Bella," Jacob muttered between placing kisses on my neck.

I smiled and let out a small moan. "I love you too."

**(IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE LEMON THEN STOP HERE!)**

He pulled his lips away from my neck and carefully pulled my shirt over my head. I could feel myself blushing under his gaze as he examined my shirtless body. "There's no need to blush," Jacob whispered, lowering himself back over top of me. "You're beautiful."

His comment caused me to blush an even deeper shade of red. I pressed my lips against Jacob's, not having to worry about his shirt. Jacob let out a sigh of content as he reached up and began to kneed my right breast. The heat from his warm russet hand sent an electric shock throughout my entire body. I let out another moan.

Slowly, Jacob trailed his lips from my lips and down my neck until he reached my breasts. He looked up at me before taking my left nipple into his mouth. His right hand continued to work on my right breast.

Everything felt like heaven as he sucked, rubbed and pinched. My breathing became heavy once again as he placed a soft kiss on top of one.

Gently, he reached down and pushed my boxers off. My panties soon followed pursuit and now I was completely naked before Jacob Black. Jacob sat up on his bed, once again examining my body. He smiled. Apparently he liked what he saw which was good I suppose.

"You're completely one hundred percent beautiful, Bella," Jacob whispered. He bent back down, trailing kisses from my chest back up to my lips. I reached an arm down and struggled to remove Jacob's cutoff sweats.

My failure to remove his pants seemed to amuse Jacob. He chuckled and moved my hand away before sliding his sweats off and dropping them to the floor.

I let out a gasp.

_Jacob's POV_

It's hard to tell whether Bella gasped because of my size or because she was surprised that I didn't wear boxers or briefs.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she replied as she roughly pulled me back down on top of her. I kissed her with all the hunger I could muster. A moan escaped my own lips as her hands ran up and down my back. Not only that but I could feel the heat increasing in between her legs.

I trailed my hand down her body before reaching the dark hair in between her legs. Gazing into her chocolate colored eyes, I slid a finger in her hot, wet flesh. She let out a gasp, mixed with a moan and I kissed her again. I pumped my finger in and out of her before adding another one. Her moans were becoming louder, making me glad that Dad was a deep sleeper.

"Jacob, please," Bella pleaded. I smiled and kissed her roughly as I removed my soaked fingers from her hole.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I didn't want her to do anything that she didn't want to. I loved her. I wanted to make her happy in every single way possible.

She nodded. "Yes."

I smiled and continued to kiss her as I positioned myself over top of her.

"Wait."

Bella's voice surprised me. I broke the kiss and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Do you have a…?"

Crap.

She was asking if I had a condom. How could I have been so stupid? If something had happened Dad and Charlie would never forgive me.

I sat up and reached into my top dresser drawer pulling out a condom. I ripped the wrapper open with my teeth quickly then rolled the condom on. I leaned back over her and kissed her while I guided the tip to her entrance.

We both gasped as I slowly and carefully pushed myself into her. I got about half way in before I began thrusting slowly. Our moans combined with each trust I made.

Bella wrapped her legs around my waist and rocked her hips with each movement I made. Eventually, I was all the way inside of her and every bit of this moment felt like heaven.

"More," Bella moaned. Kissing her, I quickened my pace and already felt as if I was about to burst.

She clung tighter to me, lifting her body slightly up off my bed. A loud moan escaped her lips as she orgasmed.

Within moments, I followed, groaning loudly as my body trembled. I looked down at her, both of us breathing heavily. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too."

Smiling, I pulled myself out of her and rolled on to my side, removing the condom and tossing it into my nearby trash can. I held open my arms for her and she moved into them. I pulled a sheet over top of us and kissed her forehead before falling asleep with her in my arms.


	6. Positive

_So this a somewhat longer chapter. I would've continued it but I was running out of dialogue. Also, head on over to my profile page and vote for the poll that deals with this story. I would also like to know if the next 8 to 9 chapters should consist of Bella's pregnancy. One chapter for each month. Let me know what you think. And the more reviews I get the faster I'll update._

_Thank to the reviewers of Chapter Five:  
**Edward desirable Number 1, mixedsignals18, InkedLoser, and barbiedoll123.** _

_Now enjoy and be sure to review!_

* * *

**Chapter Six  
Positive**

_Bella's POV_

**Two Weeks Later**

My hands shook as I sat on the toilet holding the pregnancy test. I should've had my period by now. I knew that there was a chance that I was just late but I was extremely regular. I never missed or had it delayed. It just didn't happen to me.

And besides, we had used protection! The condom didn't slip off and it didn't seem like it broke. But that was always a possibility…

_Ding!_

There goes the timer.

I exhaled a breath that I had been holding as I turned my gaze downward to the white pregnancy test.

As I looked at the result, I swear that my heart skipped a beat… or two… maybe ten… Who knows but what I did know was that I held a positive pregnancy test in my hands.

I could feel the tears building up in my eyes before quickly spilling over. I shouldn't have gotten involved with Jacob. No teenage boy with already so much responsibility should ever have this burden placed upon them.

"Bella?" I heard Jacob call from the other side of the bathroom door. "Charlie brought home pizza for dinner. Come on."

I glanced one more time down at the pregnancy test before throwing it in the trash can and covering it up with a bunch of toilet paper.

Both Jacob and Charlie were waiting for me downstairs. I stood from the toilet seat and suddenly felt sick, probably because of the news I was about to give Charlie and Jacob but also because of my pregnancy.

I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand before opening the door. Jacob stood there with his arms crossed and his eyes were full of concern.

Jacob Black loved me and here I was… about to ruin his life…

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked in a hushed voice. I shrugged as I walked past him down the stairs.

"Dad?" I called out. Charlie peaked his head from the kitchen. "Can I speak to both you and Jacob?" Charlie nodded and placed his plate of pizza on the kitchen table.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. Jacob sat beside me while Charlie stood in front of the television.

Jacob reached a hand over to mine and attempted to give it a reassuring squeeze but I quickly pulled away.

I didn't need touched right now. Touching was what got me into this mess in the first place. I didn't even know what I was going to do with a baby. I was still in high school. I had a job. There was also the possibility of Jacob, Charlie and Renee all hating me after this. I sighed and glanced between my father and Jacob, the man who had pieced my broken heart back together.

"I'm late," I said in barely an audible mumble. I glanced at Charlie. He knew what I was trying to say. I could tell by the way his face was reddening and even though I had never been afraid of Charlie, I was now.

"O…kay?" Jacob's confused voice said. I looked over at him. Either he was in complete shock or no one had ever talked to him about pregnancy.

"Bella," Charlie practically growled. I whipped my head in his direction, nearly giving myself whiplash. "Are you sure…?"

I bit my lip and nodded. The tears were beginning to build back up in my eyes. "I'm pregnant," I whispered. Beside me, Jacob gasped, whether in shock or sadness, I don't know. I myself was too afraid to look at him so I kept my head hung low.

"And the father…?" Charlie asked. Knowing him he'd assume that it was Edward. He didn't even know of my relationship with Jacob yet.

"I am, Charlie," Jacob said for me. I glanced over at him and saw that he was smiling proudly.

Why was he acting like this? He was sixteen and going to be a father. Couldn't he yell at me or something? I just wish he'd stop pretending that he was happy about all this.

Charlie drew in a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was definitely more than angry. "Jacob," Charlie addressed. He didn't growl like he had when he said my name. "It's best that you should go home for now. I need to have a talk with my daughter."

His daughter… yeah. This was definitely going to be bad.

I felt the couch shift and looked over at Jacob as he stood. He nodded to Charlie before leaning down and kissing me on the forehead.

"I'll be back tonight," Jacob whispered. "When Charlie's asleep. We'll talk then."

Charlie growled at the closeness between me and Jacob. Jacob pulled away from me and my eyes followed him as he left the house.

I turned my attention back to Charlie and shrunk down into the couch as Charlie's eyes bore into my body.

This was far from over.

_Jacob's POV_

I didn't want to have to leave Bella to face Charlie but I knew that it would be what's best. As I ran towards the woods, Charlie's yelling became fainter with each step I took. I should've stayed there and held her, telling her that everything would be alright but tonight I would sneak into her room through her bedroom window. She needed to know that I loved her and that I would be there for her no matter what.

I reached the boundary of La Push just as I phased. Pieces of my cutoff sweats went flying in all directions. The voices of my pack brothers filled my mind.

_Where have you been? _Sam asked me.

_Bella's_, I replied. _Any sign of Victoria yet? _I sniffed the air for the leech.

_No_, Quil replied. _There hasn't been any sign of her for the past two days._

_We'll need to increase our numbers around Bella's house, _I suggested.

Sam, Quil and Embry emerged from the trees behind me to stand beside me.

_What for?_ Embry asked me.

_Well, I just got some news,_ I began. I was completely ecstatic that I was going to be a father in nine months. Hopefully, my brothers would be happy for me too.

Quil and Embry eyed me curiously. Sam looked at me with suspicion.

_What is it, Jake? _Sam asked.

_Bella's pregnant_, I replied, trying to control my own happiness that I was sure was radiating off me. _I'm going to be a father_.

_Are you sure?_

_Positive. It's my baby._

_But, Jake, you're sixteen._

_I don't care, Sam! Sixteen or not, I can pass for a twenty-five year old man._

_Physically yes. But can you mentally?_

_Are you saying that I shouldn't be a father right now?_

_I'm saying that you're young, Jacob. You both are still in high school. The best thing for the both of you would probably to give the baby away._

My eyes widened in shock at the words of my pack leader. No way in hell was I abandoning my child with complete strangers. Even if Bella didn't want to keep the baby, I did and I would take care of it.

_Out of the question,_ I snarled at Sam. _We're not giving the baby away and we're not aborting. And what would we do in fourteen years when a leech appears and my child senses it? Let him or her attack their family during transformation? I don't think so._

_Jake, be reasonable._

_No! I'm going to be a father, Sam, and until Victoria is caught, security needs to be increased. _

Sam sighed and dug a paw deep into the muddy ground. _Alright,_ Sam said. _However, I suggest that Bella moves to La Push indefinitely. _

_I don't think Charlie would be too happy about that._

_Billy and I will talk to him tomorrow. It'd be safer for Bella. You'll be staying with her at all times too. I'll even talk to Billy about transferring you from the reservation's school to Bella's._

* * *

_Bella's POV_

**Six hours later**

Charlie wasn't too happy about my news but that was to be expected. He even made me call Renee who decided to disown me. So now all I could do was wait for Jacob to come back. We needed to have a talk about what we were going to do with our unborn child. Renee had practically ordered me to have an abortion.

A knock sounded on my door and I sat up, wiping my tears away. "Come in," I croaked out.

Charlie walked in. He didn't appear angry anymore but apologetic. "Mind if I come in?" he asked. I shrugged and pushed my history book off my bed onto the floor. Charlie walked into my room and sat down on the end of my bed. "So, Renee wants you to have an abortion?"

I nodded.

"What are you going to do?"

"Talk about it with Jacob."

"Well if my opinion matters at all, even though I was angry at first, I don't think you should get rid of the baby. Jacob's a nice guy, Bells. He'll do whatever he can to help you and support you."

"He's sixteen, Dad."

"And you're eighteen. Listen, he may be only sixteen but he's older than you give him credit for."

"Just this evening you were yelling at me and claiming how you were going to kill Jacob! Now you're sticking up for him?"

"I'm your father, Bella. It's my job to kill the guys who touch you."

"So then why isn't Jacob dead yet?"

Charlie leaned back a little bit then looked around my room as if he was waiting for Jacob to jump out from my closet or something. I crossed my arms and sat Indian style to wait for a response. "Because honestly," Charlie began. "Even though Jake's a nice guy, he's a bit scary."

My hand flew up to my mouth to hold in my laughter. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Chief Charlie Swan was afraid of Jacob! I couldn't wait to share this bit of news with Jake even if Charlie didn't want me to. This was just too good to pass up.

"What?" Charlie asked, clearly trying to hold in his own laughter. "I like Jake but he's tall and muscular. Bella, it's abnormal for a sixteen year old boy to be that tall!"

Charlie's words caused me to lose it. I fell over laughing and holding my sides. "Ha ha," I heard Charlie say between his own laughter. "Very funny. Now before I go to bed, I just want you to know that I'm sorry and that I love you, Bells. And if you do plan to keep this baby, for nine months, you have to try not to fall. Got it?"

I sat back up, smiling widely. "Got it."

My dad stood and placed a kiss on my forehead before heading to my door. "Night, Bella."

"Good night, Dad."

I sighed as Charlie closed the door before jumping up and quickly locking it. Jacob would be here soon.

Walking over to the window, I glanced back and forth out at the yard. No sign of him yet. I opened the glass window and went back to my bed to wait.

_Jacob's POV_

For the last half hour, I stood in the woods, waiting for Charlie to leave Bella's room. I watched as Bella stood from her bed once Charlie left. She was out of my line of vision for a few minutes but then I saw her appear at her window, scanning the yard. Perhaps I was the one she was looking for.

I sighed and ran a hand through my short black hair before quietly running to the house. I carefully made my way up the roof and to Bella's window. She didn't appear to have noticed me.

I knocked and laughed when she jumped. She made her way over to the window and opened it.

Once I climbed it, I closed the window and took her into my arms. I had missed her for the pass six hours. Now I didn't want to let her go. Not now and definitely not ever. "I missed you," I whispered with my face buried into her hair.

"I missed you too," Bella croaked. I pulled away from her and lifted her head. Tears were present.

Bella shouldn't be crying. She is just too beautiful to cry.

With my thumbs, I wiped the falling tears away and scooped her up into my arms to carry her over to the bed. I placed her down and lied down beside her. "Please don't cry."

"Why did you come here, Jacob?" she asked as she rolled on her side to look at me.

I kissed her forehead and placed hair between her ears. "To talk to you about the baby," I calmly replied.

"Listen, Jake. You don't have to help me with this baby unless you want to. I won't take you to court for child support or anything."

"I'm going to be here for you no matter what."

"And if you imprint? Then what?"

"I'll still be here for you and our child, Bella. No matter what."

She sighed. Telling her that I'd always be there seemed to have lifted a large load from her shoulders and that made me soar with happiness.

"Bella," I began. I bit down on my bottom lip and I could feel a little bit of blood seep from the small cut. "What do you want to do?"

"I'd like to keep it," Bella yawned.

My heart felt like it was about to explode. Here this beautiful woman was, pregnant with my child and she didn't want to get rid of it. Since I realized that I loved Bella, I had dreamed that we would someday get married and have children.

Sure it was happening a little too soon but that didn't matter. Bella loved me just like I loved her and I wouldn't give that up for anything.


	7. Month One

_Yay! An update! So... I started a new story. It's called Right Here. Bella and Edward of course. Sorry all you Jacob/Bella fans. I'll try to come up with another JAcob/Bella story soon! But anyway, you should check it out and let me know what you think. It's only the prologue. You don't get the first chapter until I get more on reviews for Right Here. BWAHAHAHA!_

_Now on to more about this story. I have the gender and name already picked out for baby Black. No I'm not telling but my friend helped me pick out the name and it is rather cute. Starting this chapter, until the delivery of the baby, it'll deal with a month. I mentioned Jacob graduating in this chapter... Lemme know if that's right with the time frame. It could happen. When I mentioned it, I was thinking of a friend. She graduated when she was 17 and a few months from being 19... So yeah._

_Wow this is a long note... Ok, lemme wrap it up. Keep voting on the poll! I'm still undecided!_

_And lastly... thanks to the reviewers from last chapter:  
**BellandGinny, NikkiCola, mrs edward cullenxxx, writergirl-iloveedward, Edward desirable Number 1, whatifgirl, EdwardCullen-CedricDiggoryluv, angelpinkgal and barbiedoll123.**_**  
**

_Enjoy and review!_

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
Month One**

Besides me and Jacob, only our parents and the Pack knew about my pregnancy which was good for the most part. Renee had totally blown a casket upon hearing the news. That was pretty much expected and in a few weeks, she was thrilled.

My life was pretty normal besides the morning sickness, the growing urge to pee and certain food cravings. I wasn't even planning on leaving my job at Newton's for at least five more months or until the doctor said so.

"Hey, Bella!" Mike Newton called out as he entered the store. Only an hour with him and I'd be scot-free. Maybe Jacob would arrive early and break me out. "How's it going?"

I smiled at him as I tossed him his work vest that I had pulled out from underneath the counter. "Just fine," I replied. "It's really slow today."

"Well it is the off season."

I stared at him for a few minutes. He looked nervous and he was gnawing away at his bottom lip. "Are you alright?" I asked him. Being that nervous to the point where your lip is practically spurting blood could not be a good thing.

"I was just wondering…"

"Yes?"

"If you'd like to see a movie with me sometime. It could totally be your pick. Romantic comedy. Horror. Whatever you want to see."

Now it was my turn to be the one to feast on my lip. He couldn't be serious. Everyone knew that I was with Jacob Black.

"Like a date?" Might as well play the stupid card.

"If you want to call it that," he said. "Or… just a little get together between friends. What about this Friday after school?"

"Can't," I quickly replied. Please, Mike, please don't make me say it…

"How come?"

"I have a date."

Mike's face fell and I honestly could say that I felt bad for the guy. Hopefully, he didn't hold a grudge against me. He was a nice guy and besides the puppy dog qualities, he was a good friend too.

"With who? Jason?"

"His name's Jacob, Mike and no. He's not my date for Friday afternoon."

He waited for a few minutes and I still didn't say anything. "Then with who?" he finally asked. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"With Doctor Kumar," I mumbled. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mike snap from disappointed puppy to an attentive one. Why did he have to hang on my every word?!

"But she's a… a…"

"She's a gynecologist, Mike. You do know what that is, don't you?"

Mike's whole body, from his toes to his hairline, probably turned five different shades of red at my question. Poor guy… at least it was me bringing on the embarrassment and not Jacob. It would've definitely been ten times worse.

"Of course I know what one is!" Mike exclaimed. His voice even went up an octave!

I folded my arms and rested my head on top of them. I felt sick and I had to pee. Plus pickles dipped in chocolate sounded really good right about now. But not only that, I felt like I was being watched through the doors of Newton's.

I sighed, trying to shake the feeling off.

This was going to be the longest hour of my entire life…

* * *

_Four Days Later – Friday_

"Ready?" Jacob called happily as I walked out of the school. I glared at him as I approached and climbed into the passenger side of his Rabbit. "What's wrong?"

_Oh, nothing. You're just too happy. Mike can't get anything through his thick skull. I'm hot. I have to pee. I don't feel good. I want mashed potatoes. You're too young…_

That was what I really wanted to say.

But I couldn't take it out on Jacob. He hadn't done anything wrong. He was being a big help in only a month.

We were making plans. He was going to transfer to Forks High School to be close to me. He was in the process of opening a garage to support his growing family. Not only that but once the baby was born, he wanted to buy a house – on the reservation of course – just so we could both take part in raising the child.

Actually, he was being way more than helpful…

"Bella?" Jacob's voice brought me out of my angry little trance. I turned to look at him. His forehead held deep creases in them from worrying so much.

Reaching over, I took his big, warm hand into mine. It's still hard to believe that he's so tall but younger than I am.

"You don't have to come with me if you don't want to, Jake," I said. I turned my attention out the window but I could feel his eyes on me.

"It's okay," he replied. "I don't mind at all. In fact, I recall mentioning that I'd be there every step of the way. No matter what the outcome."

"It is okay that you back out, Jacob."

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere."

I let out one huge sigh, still gazing out the window. Why couldn't he just realize that he was so young? I loved him and losing him would tear me apart but I couldn't keep him for my own selfish reasons. He was just a boy!

Could being without him really be so horrible? I had gotten over Edward. Surely I could get over Jacob if he were to leave too. But Jacob had helped me deal with my pain of losing Edward…

Who would help me heal when Jacob left – when he imprinted?

"What are you thinking?" his deep voice brought me back to reality.

Edward always asked me that…

I shook my head in order to vanish all thoughts of Edward and Jacob's departure. I would be okay. No matter what happened.

"Bella," Jacob sighed. I finally turned my head in his direction. The wrinkles had increased and for the first time since I found out I was pregnant, I really looked Jacob over.

I kept thinking that he was simply a boy because of his age and that he already had so much responsibility on his plate. Yes, I didn't want to place more upon his shoulders but no matter how worried he appeared to look and no matter how dark the circles under his eyes were from lack of sleep, of three things I was certain.

One… Jacob Black loved me and only me. At least for now.

Two… Jacob Black loved our unborn child. He always would.

And three… The increase in patrols, transferring schools, saving money... It was all being done for the two people he cared about most. It was being done for me and the baby.

"I love you, Jacob Black," I said out of the blue.

His worried expression ceased to exist at my words. I was glad that I could make him happy. "I love you too," he replied with a smile on his lips. "But you're not getting off that easy. What's bothering you, Bella?"

I sighed and turned back out the window. I wasn't trying to weasel out of anything but how was I going to explain to him that I was afraid?

"You'll imprint someday," I whispered.

"I'll still be there, Bella," he answered calmly.

"I'll be alone again…"

It sounded like he had stopped breathing at my words. So much for making him happy…

"I love you, Bella." He pulled the car over on to the side of the highway and put in park.

"What are you doing?"

"This." That was all he said before he grabbed hold of my waist and pulled me into his lap before pressing his lips against mine.

It was gentle but just as passionate. Almost like he couldn't get enough of me but didn't want to hurt me. I was shocked a little bit. We hadn't made love since the night I got pregnant and as much as I wanted to, we couldn't. I was sick all the time.

"That… was… nice," I gasped, trying to control my breathing.

He smiled triumphantly and held my face in his overly large hands to keep me from looking away. "Isabella Marie Swan," he said through some laughter. How could our kiss not affect him like it had me? "We are one now. We have created a life together. You need to stop doubting yourself. You need to stop doubting me. I'm yours for the time being, alright? Nothing you can or do will change that. Once I have enough money saved up, we'll get our own place. We'll raise our son or daughter how we want them to be raised. Nothing will change once this baby is born. You'll graduate from high school in a few months." He paused. "That reminds me. Have you sent out any college applications yet?"

I stared at him, wide eyed. I hadn't planned on going to college once I found out I was expecting. It just wasn't possible.

"I'm not going," I mumbled.

He glared at me. "You're going to college!"

"I won't be able to afford it… and the baby… Who would watch the baby?"

"First of all, there are scholarships for young mothers. Second, I'll graduate next year and be able to help more with the baby. Third, there are plenty of people who are willing to help us out. Bella, let people help you."

I sighed. I had lost this battle. I could tell already.

"College. Fine," I grumbled. Jacob smiled brightly at my words. "But I'm taking a year off before I start. I'm not missing out on anything." I held my hand out to Jacob. "Deal?"

He nodded and shook my hand. "Deal."

"Now get me to that doctor's appointment!"


	8. Month Two

_So I HATE how this chapter ends but I couldn't think of what else to happen. _

_Thanks to my reviewers last chapter:_

**_Twilight of the Opera, whatifgirl, EdwardCullen-CedricDiggoryluv, angelpinkgal, BellandGinny, Jupiter22, pmkatter, Edward desirable Number 1, TwilightNerd, Chasey, InkedLoser, Neemah Gartegos, jjrenee85 and barbiedoll123._**

_Also, there's another poll on my profile for this story. Go vote! Enjoy and review!_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Month Two**

By the second month, I was ready to _not _be pregnant. The constant sickness and the urge to pee was enough to make any pregnant woman insane.

And now I had the opportunity to experience cravings.

Lucky for me, this weekend Charlie went to a law enforcement conference in Portland, Oregon. So, Jacob would be staying the night with me.

Jacob really was great with all this.

When I got a craving, Charlie would call him panicking and Jacob would just go out and get me whatever I needed.

Hopefully, he'd go out right now to IHOP or something…

"Jake?" I whispered as I nudged him. It was three in the morning and he had patrolled earlier while I was at school.

Poor thing looked exhausted…

"Jacob," my voice wasn't a whisper anymore but more like a hiss. He stirred a bit but didn't wake up. I let out a frustrated groan. "Jacob Black."

Still nothing.

I sighed and moved off my bed. No need to get hit in the head with what I'm about to do.

I sat down in the center of my floor, arms and legs both crossed. He was going to hate me... I inhaled a large breath of air before letting it all out in an ear piercing scream.

Jacob jumped up in his spot, scoping out the area. I fell backwards on my back, holding my sides and shaking with laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You…" I couldn't even speak I was laughing so hard. "Your face…"

Jacob sighed and threw his legs over the side of my bed. He leaned his elbows on his knees and looked at me. "Is there a reason why you'd be screaming bloody murder at… " He turned and looked at my clock. His eyes nearly exploded out of his head. "Three thirty in the morning?!"

"Pancakes," I simply replied. "Two large stacks. That's about ten pancakes." I paused, thinking of what else the baby wanted. "Bacon. Sausage. Oh! Some scrambled eggs and toast would be great!"

"Can't you just make them?"

"I want IHOP…"

"But they're closed, Bella," he whined.

I shook my head quickly. "Not on Fridays and Saturdays. Those two days they're open twenty-four hours."

"Great," he groaned as he fell back onto my bed.

My eyes narrowed in his direction. How dare he!

I moved forward and tugged on his long russet-colored leg. "Get… up!" I said, still pulling. "I want me some IHOP!"

"Okay, okay," he said as he sat back up.

I squealed in delight, something I usually didn't do, and clapped my hands. Who cared if I was acting like a little kid? I was getting pancakes!

"Are you coming with me or should I just do a run?" Jake asked as he pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of cut off sweats.

"You go on ahead."

Jake nodded and bent down to kiss me. I accepted the kiss happily. When we broke apart, he exited my bedroom.

"Wait!" I called after him, stumbling as I stood. I grabbed my cell phone (which Charlie had gotten me since finding out I was pregnant) and ran after Jake. "Jake!"

He stopped in his spot by the door just as I hit the last step. "Here!" I tossed him my phone.

Jacob looked at it oddly and then looked back at me.

"Take it," I ordered. "Just incase he wants something else."

"He?" Jacob asked, with a smile and a raised eyebrow. "How do you know it's a he?"

"Just a hunch."

My werewolf laughed as he pocketed the cell phone. "Be back soon."

* * *

"Your daddy is late," I growled as I sat on the couch, flipping through infomercial after infomercial. Why couldn't something good be on television at nearly five in the morning?

That's when I saw it. A Taco Bell commercial advertising a seven layer burrito.

"Doesn't that look good?" I asked the baby. Sighing, I reached over and picked up the cordless phone, another something Charlie decided I needed upon hearing the news of my pregnancy. I quickly dialed the cell phone number and listened to it ring.

"I'm on my way home," Jake's tired voice said on the fourth ring. "I got you extra butter and syrup too."

"Well stop where you're at," I said before he could say anything else.

"What? Why?"

"Because I want some other things too…"

"Bella…"

"Please, Jake? The baby is starving!"

He sighed in frustration and I could tell that I had won.

"Go ahead."

"I want a seven layer burrito and a chicken quesadilla from Taco Bell."

"Anything else?"

"No…"

"Okay good." He sounded rather happy that I didn't want anymore.

But too bad I had to ruin that for him…

Stupid food commercials.

"And a cookie!" I shouted as Perkins advertised their bakery. "And I'd also like a slice of French Silk Chocolate Pie from Perkins. Both the cookie and pie from Perkins."

Jake was silent and I smiled brightly.

"That's it."

He still didn't say anything.

"I swear," I added.

Jacob sighed again and right about now he was probably hitting his head against the steering wheel. "I'll run and get those," he said. "That's it, Bella. No more tonight alright?"

"Yes, Sir!" I said as I saluted to the air. My clumsiness decided to strike and I hit myself in the head. "Ouch…"

"Are you alright?"

"Fine. Just decided to have a klutzy moment. When will you be back?"

"Twenty minutes?"

"Alright. See you soon."

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too."

* * *

_Jacob's POV_

You'd think Bella was eating for three with all the stuff I got but of course I could never say that to her. She'd pitch a fit.

I pulled into the driveway and quickly grabbed the items from IHOP, Taco Bell and Perkins. This time I was careful not to smash the food. During her first cravings, the food was smashed and Charlie was on the receiving end.

I shook my head to myself. Poor guy.

After slamming the door to the Rabbit shut and making sure not to drop Bella's late night snacks, I trudged up the pathway to the door.

By this time my eyes were extremely heavy but when I opened the door, I wished that I was still out on a run.

Bella sat on the couch with tears pouring from her eyes.

I placed the bags beside her and pulled out her pancakes. "Here," I said quietly.

She didn't say anything and I sat in front of her on the coffee table. "Bella, honey?" I asked. "Why are you crying?"

Bella finished drenching her maple syrup over her pancakes and glared at me. Great.

"Why?" she hissed. "Why you ask?"

Uh oh.

Her hands shook with anger as she continued to glare. "I'm crying because my body has gone completely haywire! First, it's too hot then I'm freezing. On top of that, I'm bloating up like a fat cow! My chest is sore and swollen. I have problems sleeping because of all this, then I am left all alone in a house to deal with it!"

"Bella –"

She held up a hand to silence me. "I'm not finished yet." I nodded. "I also have this tiny wolf growing inside of me. And do you know what else, Jacob Black? It keeps sitting on my bladder!"

Bella continued to shake in anger. Her face was a beat red even. Her eyes narrowed even more as she took a deep breath. "AND WE'RE ALL OUT OF MAPLE SYRUP! You said you got enough!"

I blinked, just staring at her before bursting out into laughter.

* * *

_Bella's bitchiness curtesy of Mishy who is my best friend and author of Size DOES Matter._

* * *


	9. Month Three

_Sorry it's so short!_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Month Three**

I glared at Jacob as he hooked up a computer in his bedroom. There was no way in hell…

"You haven't filled out college applications yet," Jacob told me. "You graduate this month." I rolled my eyes but didn't relinquish my glare. He knew my plans yet he was pushing this on me.

"No, Jacob," I growled. "I don't need to fill anything out yet. Not for at least six months."

"Bella –"

"No!" I shouted, jumping up from the seat I was in. "We agreed, Jacob!"

"It's not for _me_," Jacob said. "Charlie came over the other day and kept dropping hints about college, Bella. He barely accepts us and he's still pretty upset about you being pregnant. Just humor us men alright?" He grinned at me and I felt my heart melt. How could I ever stay mad at him?

"Fine," I sighed. No use in arguing. Jacob was right after all. Charlie was still fuming over everything. "But you know, I suppose it's better than you got me pregnant and not Edward." I wiggled my eyebrows at him and to my amusement he growled. "Oh come on. That's not even possible anyway. If Edward did ever get me pregnant though, Charlie would be after him with a shotgun."

Jacob scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "_The leech isn't human_," he snarled.

"And you are?" I snapped. I winced cautiously and immediately felt bad. I had hit a nerve.

"But I'm not _dead_."

"Who cares if they're dead? They still have feelings!"

"Obviously not if they didn't care about leaving you!"

My world stopped at Jacob's words and the hole in my chest tore open. "You know what I think?" I asked Jacob, trying to prevent my voice from shaking. "I think that you're just jealous that Edward even loved me at all."

"He didn't love you," Jacob spat. "They aren't capable of it."

"How would you know?" I shouted through my waterfall of tears. "Maybe he didn't want to leave but he had to! Did you ever think of that, Jacob Black? Did you? Or maybe –" I paused, thinking for a minute. "Or maybe the others didn't want to leave. I know for a fact Alice wouldn't without a fight."

"It's pointless arguing with you," Jacob sighed.

"Why?" I asked; sarcastic amusement filled my body. "Why is it pointless, Jacob? Because you know I'm right or because you don't want to admit that if he hadn't left we wouldn't be together?"

"Why are we even fighting?" he asked. "It all started with you not wanting to apply to college then it turns out to a full-blown war about the lee—" I looked at him as if I was signaling for him to not even say the word. "The _Cullens_."

He said their name like it was a disease when in all actuality, it wasn't. Despite everything that happened that day in the forest with Edward, I still loved that family. I may not love Edward the same but I was always going to love him. No matter what.

"He had told me that it'd be as if he'd never existed," I murmured to him. My tears were beginning to subside and my face no longer held its angry red color. "Maybe we should make that possible – together?"

Jacob nodded but didn't dare say a word while he took me into his arms and hugged me. When we pulled away he was smiling but it didn't reach his ears like it usually did. "I'm sorry for everything," he whispered. "I should learn to accept that he will always hold a part of your heart. I just hope that I own the majority?"

I laughed and kissed his pouting lips. "Most definitely."


	10. Month Four

_Holy cow! Two updates!_

_This chapter won't be entirely my idea. I love Boy Meets World so I borrowed some quotes from an episode called She's Having My Baby Back Ribs. I also have one quote from Cheaper By the Dozen 2. It's my favorite quote from the entire movie. Hmm… I wonder what quote THAT will be. Oh well. I suppose you'll just have to read on in order to find out._

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Month Four**

I had been out of school for nearly a month now and I was slowly beginning to show. Renee had already sent me a bunch of cute shirts for mommies-to-be. Alice would be proud of Renee. Definitely Alice worthy.

But today was an interesting day.

Charlie had decided to go fishing with Harry Clearwater and Billy so that put me with a bunch of overgrown boys at Emily's house. She hadn't been up to cooking today so we ordered pizza. Jacob and Quil had busied themselves with video games as we waited for the pizza. The rest of the pack were desperately tried to coax Emily into cooking something for the wait. All I could sit back was laugh. It was nice being a wolf girl and no longer called the vampire girl.

Embry and Jared walked in with the pizzas only ten minutes later and most of them were gone except my box that I had ordered specifically for me.

Pepperoni, Cheese, Pineapple, Peppers, Anchovies, Chocolate and Sardines. Yum.

"I'm not kissing you for a month if you eat that," Jacob said with amusement in his voice. I glanced at him about to take my first bite but then suddenly lost my appetite. He flashed me a grin before disappearing back into the living room to play more video games.

I glanced at Embry. "Embry, do you think I'm fat?"

He looked up at me with a slice of pizza hanging from his mouth. "Yeah," he replied. He pointed at my box of pizza. "You gonna finish that?" I shrugged and handed him my box of pizza. "Thanks."

My craving suddenly disappeared and I grimaced as Embry devoured it. How could I even _think_ about eating that? "You know," I began to Embry. "You've packed on a few pounds too."

He shrugged. "That's alright. You've heard of the freshman fifteen."

I raised an eyebrow in his direction. "That's college and you're only a junior in high school."

"Wait a minute," Embry said dropping two slices of pizza back in its box. "Two years times fifteen pounds, that's like…" He paused. A look of concentration crossed his face. "That's 300 EXTRA POUNDS?!"

"You're not that overweight, Embry."

"Oh come on. I see the way the girls flock to Jacob and his six percent body fat and ignore me and my seventy percent flab. What am I gonna do? I mean I feel so alone."

"You're not alone and you don't have seventy percent flab."

"Oh that's right. YOU'RE FAT TOO!" He threw his arms around me in order to give me a hug.

"Well Embry, maybe we can help each other."

"Well how?" he asked, shoving more pizza into his mouth. "We're pigs."

"I'll set up the healthy eating plan and we'll give each other moral support. Like, if I want a candy bar I'll come to you."

"And then, we can share it."

"Nooo, you'll tell me not to eat it."

"And then, I get the whole thing!"

Poor, poor Embry. Such an idiot but a good werewolf. How does the pack deal with him?

"No, you'll grab it away from me and you'll put it in the trashcan," I explained. He looked at me, confused. "Embry, are you with me or not?"

"Alright, alright but you can't tell anybody that we're dieting, alright? It's embarrassing."

"Absolutely. I promise, not a word," I told him.

He grinned, pleased that I would make such a promise. "Not a word," he confirmed.

I stood and walked into the living room. It was becoming stuffy in here from all the werewolves.

"See ya, Fatty!" I heard Embry call after me.

_Jacob's POV_

"See ya, Fatty!" Embry called after Bella. I looked up from slaying vampires to see Bella give a slight wave. I glanced from the kitchen to Bella. There was no way she could have eaten already.

"I'll be right back," I told Quil. He gave a grunt and nod as I stood and went to the kitchen. There Embry was, no longer eating pizza but stuffing his face with something else he found in Emily's kitchen. "Embry," I growled. He looked up at me with fear in his eyes. "Can I have a word with you for a minute." Embry didn't move from his spot. I can only assume that he was terrified. "_Please_."

He nodded and quickly jumped out of his seat. "What's up?" he asked. His voice shook with fear.

"You called my pregnant girlfriend fat."

"She asked me if she was!"

"But she isn't."

"I know."

"Then why did you say she was?"

"I wanted her pizza."

I sighed, aggravated and grabbed him by the ear pulling him out the front door. We found Bella sitting on the steps of the porch, looking out towards the forest. "Hey," I greeted sitting down beside her. She turned and smiled to me. Embry stood cautiously behind us. "Embry has something to say."

Bella looked over her shoulder at Embry. He gave her a smile before saying, "You're not fat. You're hot. I only said you were fat so you'd give me your pizza."

For a few minutes, Bella looked like she had forgiven Embry before she stood and slapped Embry hard across the face. My eyes widened and I covered my mouth with my hand to keep myself from laughing. Good thing he wasn't expecting it or she probably would have had to pay a visit to the emergency room.

"What was that for?" Embry asked, rubbing his cheek.

Bella glared, poking Embry repeatedly in the chest. "You just pissed off a severely hormonal pregnant woman!" And with that, she stocked off.


	11. Month Five

_ think she chapter is rather stinky so yeah..._

_Thanks to my lovely reviewers:_

**_KdMac, Maiqu, magicvamp, EdwardCullenxxxCHARMED-4-LIFE, angelpinkgal, Socialxxhazard, obsessedwithjamespotter, BellandGinny, TwilightNerd, snookiepooh94 and alittlelate._**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Month Five**

I woke up to Jacob resting his head on my growing stomach. "What are you doing?" I laughed, running my hand through Jacob's growing hair.

"Listening," he simply replied.

"For what?"

"Our baby."

I smiled brightly. It was nice, knowing that Jacob was so excited to be a father. I couldn't believe that we had only four more months to go before being parents. "And can you?"

"Barely," he laughed. "But I can."

I sat up in bed which caused Jacob to frown. He was obviously disappointed that he could no longer hear our child. "You can listen to him later. Don't we have a doctor's appointment today?"

Jacob sighed as he climbed out of bed. "In three hours." I propped myself up on my elbow and watched him pace back and forth. "So, today we'll find out what we're having?"

"Only if you want to."

He was back at my side in a second. "I do! I do!" He stopped, hesitating. "Bella –"

"Jacob, what's wrong?"

"I love you and no matter what, even once I imprint, I'll always love you."

I sighed and frowned. I didn't want to hear about this now. Today was supposed to be a happy day for the two of us. Not a day to fear the future that could be five years away.

"I'm going to get a shower," I told Jacob. I wanted to hide the way I was feeling. Since finding out I was pregnant, the possibility of Jacob imprinting was on my mind constantly. Why did I have to love Jacob so much when in the end I would only end up hurting?

I kept my eyes off of Jacob's face as I searched through my duffel bag for clothes. I pulled some out before heading to take a shower.

* * *

_Jacob's POV_

I fell back onto my bed as I waited for Bella to return from her shower. I had to get a grip of things. Every time imprinting was mentioned it looked like Bella's light had died. It was hurting her and I was responsible.

I had made a promise to myself and to Bella that I would never hurt her but I was. I wasn't any good than that filthy bloodsucker.

"You're next," Bella told me as she came back into my room, brushing her long hair. I nodded, grabbed my only pair of decent clothes and ran to the shower, still thinking about hurting the girl I loved.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

"Bella Swan? Jacob Black?" a nurse with flamboyant curly red hair called. God her voice was annoying. With a sigh, I stood and walked up to the door. Jacob trailed behind me

The nurse led us down a hallway that was panted in a bright white color. It was so bright that I'm sure even a blind person would go blind again.

With a sigh, I turned into a room that the nurse had stopped at. "The doctor will be right in. Lie down on the exam table then roll your waistband down and lift your shirt up a bit. The doctor will be right in." I couldn't even speak before she closed the door so I proceeded to do what the nurse said.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella," Jacob told me as he pulled a chair over. He sat down and took hold of my hand to reassure me that everything would be fine. "You know what?"

I turned my head and looked at him. Jacob was smiling his typical smile – the one that went ear to ear. He was so handsome when he smiled. "What?" I asked in almost a whisper.

"You're absolutely beautiful," he said. "You've been glowing ever since you accepted your pregnancy. You're really excited about this aren't you?"

Jacob stared at me for a few minutes. I opened my mouth to speak before a knock sounded on the door and in walked Doctor Kumar.

"Good morning!" Kumar exclaimed in a cheery Indian accent. "How are Mommy and Daddy today?"

"Pretty good," I replied. "I woke up to Jake listening to the baby's heartbeat."

"So you're excited?" She asked turning to Jacob.

"Probably more than Bella," Jacob laughed.

"I must give you two thumbs up, Jacob," Kumar said. "Most teenage fathers don't stick around."

"I'm not most teenage fathers."

Doctor Kumar nodded as she squirted some blue gel on my stomach. I shivered but I was use to feeling the coldness. Jacob and I watched closely as Kumar ran the transducer along my abdomen. In no time, an image was present on the monitor screen.

"There we go," Kumar said as she continued to run the equipment against my body. "Both babies look like they're doing fine."

My eyes went wide and Jacob's grip tightened on my hand. "B-both babies?"

"Twins," Kumar replied, examining the screen. "Looks like boys."

Great.


	12. Month Six

_Thanks to my reviewers from last chapter:_

**_bellandjacob, magicvamp, KdMac, alittlelate, Jacobluver4ever, obsessedwithjamespotter, Zandra, mrs edward cullenxxx, Traviesa, barbiedoll123, Artemis52036, EdwardCullenxxxCHARMED-4-LIFE and snookiepooh94._**

_Now enjoy Chapter 12 AND Chapter 13! _

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Month Six**

The mall was the last place I wanted to be but Jacob had _insisted _that I go shopping for the twins just to get me out of the house for the day. I found it a bit odd that he hadn't bothered to come with me. Something was definitely up with him. Or more like… _he_ was up to _something_.

I let out a sigh and immediately stopped in my tracks. Practically right in front of me was a small female with spiky black hair. Could it be Alice? No… it couldn't be. She wouldn't be caught dead looking so casual. I shook my head and continued walking only to run into Lauren and Jessica.

Just what I always wanted. Friggin' double teamed.

**APOV (Alice)**

Edward would kill me if he knew I was anywhere near Bella. I couldn't see her future and it had been simply driving me mad. Why on earth I thought she'd be at the mall, I had no idea, but I traveled there.

Before I left Alabama, I promised myself that I would just cast a glance at her. No words would be spoken between us then once I was completely sure she was alright, I'd return to Mobile and fill in Emmett with my latest report. Thank God Edward was off somewhere.

I placed my sunglasses on my face and glanced down at the outfit I had on while I sat on the bench. I inwardly grimaced at my sweatshirt and jeans. She would definitely not recognize me like this. Ugh.

That's when I picked up Bella's scent. I scanned the mall until I finally saw her and my eyes nearly went wide with shock. She was positively glowing and her stomach was larger than normal.

"Oh look, it's _Bella_," I heard a voice sneer. I searched the crowd before finding the source of the voice. Lauren.

She was with Jessica and they were eyeing her up. "She's huge!" Jessica exclaimed then her eyes went wide with recognition. "She's pregnant, Lauren!"

What? No… How could she? Bella loved Edward but we were barely gone before she got pregnant? Of course, there really was no point in Bella waiting for Edward's return. It was sort of nice to know that she had moved on but if Bella and Edward ever did get back together, there would really be no point in Edward refusing to change Bella. She'd be having a child.

I scrunched up my nose in distaste. What _was_ that smell?

"Come on," Lauren said, pulling Jessica behind her. "Let's go say hello and congratulate her."

I snorted to myself, knowing that it wasn't what they really wanted to do. I continued to watch as Lauren and Jessica approached Bella. If I needed to, I would intervene. Who cares about a stupid promise anyway?

**BPOV**

Lauren and Jessica stopped directly in front of me. It was obvious that they didn't want to be anywhere near me by their facial expressions.

"Hey, Bella," Jessica greeted. "Congratulations on your pregnancy. How far along are you?"

"Six months," I quickly replied as I crossed my arms over my chest and rested them on my protruding stomach.

Lauren let out a snicker and glared at me. "So did Edward just knock you up and leave? Because if I was him that's what I would have done. No one wants to be with a whore."

My eyes widened and I could feel the hole reappearing. This time Jacob wasn't here to put me back together. I'd have to go through this pain alone. As for Jessica, she honestly looked like she wasn't expecting Lauren's remark. "It's not Edward's baby," I answered.

"So it's that giant from La Push?"

"Jacob."

"Whatever, Bella. I don't really care what his name is or whose baby it is."

"Then why did you –"

"You're trash," Lauren spat as she got right up into my face. "Edward didn't love you and I guarantee when the bastard comes along, Jacob will bail too."

I could feel the tears build up in my eyes. As much as I hated to admit it, Lauren was right. Edward didn't love me and Jacob would leave me someday.

"Lauren, that's enough," a beautiful voice said. I turned my head slightly to see pixie-like Alice standing there in a sweatshirt and jeans with her designer sunglasses pushed up on her head. She had been the girl I saw and I was overjoyed that she was here even if she was saving me from Lauren.

Lauren snickered before grabbing a gapping Jessica by the wrist, dragging her away. I turned to Alice, to thank for everything and to ask why she was here, but before I knew it, Alice's arms were wrapped around me.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice sobbed. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Why are you here, Alice?" I asked.

She quickly pulled away and our eyes met. It looked like she hadn't fed in a while. The bruises under her eyes were darker, her skin was paler and her eyes were nothing but black orbs. "I couldn't see you in my visions," Alice replied. "Edward told me not to look into your future but I just couldn't block you out. Since we left, me and Emmett have been keeping an eye on you. I'd catch a glimpse here and there but that's it." Alice examined my body. "And you're pregnant!"

"Six months."

"Bella…"

"I know it happened too soon, Alice, alright? But Jacob… he was there when I had no one. He's helped me out so much so please _please_ don't lecture me."

Alice let out a laugh that sounded like chimes. "Silly Bella. I'm not going to lecture you. Here." I watched carefully as Alice dug around in the bag she had draped over her shoulder. She pulled out a roll of money that looked to be all fifties. "There's a thousand dollars here." She thrust it into my hand and looked up at me. "I want you and Jacob to have it for the baby."

"Babies. We're having twin boys."

"More of a reason to keep it." I sighed. "Bella, I know you don't like taking money from people or when people shop for you but since I can't throw you a baby shower, I want you to have it."

"Alice –"

"Please, Bella. No matter what you're my best friend and I'd feel a whole lot better knowing that you're taken care of."

I looked down at the rolled up wad in my hand and sighed. "Fine," I replied. "I'll take it."

Alice grinned and stood on her toes to kiss me on the cheek. "Be safe, Bella. I have to leave you now. My plane leaves soon."

"How are they, Alice?" I asked quickly as she turned to leave.

"A mess. No one has heard from Edward since we left. We miss you, Bella."

"I miss all of you too. Even Edward."

She smiled. "I know. Take care, Bella. And take a shower. You reek of werewolf."

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing escaped my lips as I watched Alice run to the exit of the mall before I lifted my hair to my nose and took a whiff. I could only smell my strawberry shampoo.

* * *

After buying some toys and a few maternity clothes, I returned back to La Push with the wad of money still in my purse.

Jacob, Charlie, Billy and the rest of the pack were standing on the Black's porch, grinning like idiots. I raised an eyebrow as I got out of my truck and asked, "What's going on?"

"Come on," Jacob said as he approached me. He began leading me away from his house. The others followed close behind.

* * *

We walked for about ten minutes before we stopped in front of a beautiful log home. It had French doors with a wrap around deck with stairs and even a wheelchair ramp.

"Jacob, what is this?" I asked.

"Our home."

Charlie approached us with Billy in his wheel chair. "We've all been working on it for the last two months."

"Let's go inside." Jacob helped me up the wooden deck and opened the door. The inside was about the size of Charlie's with white walls and an old style fireplace under the stairs. I couldn't even speak. For being nothing much, it was absolutely beautiful. "That's not all." Jacob helped me down a hall and opened a wooden door.

This room was absolutely gorgeous. It had an under the sea theme with two white cribs on each side of the wall. They each had a storage drawer that was open slightly and stuffed with bears, giraffes and elephants. Each crib had a _Finding Nemo_ mobile. Fake starfish aligned the aquamarine painted walls. "I'm going to put their names above the cribs once they're born," Jacob whispered. "You never know if a doctor is right about the genders." All I could do was nod which caused Jacob to chuckle. "By the way, Bells." I looked up at Jacob. "You smell of leech."


	13. Month Seven

_This chapter is based on another episode of Boy Meets World called My Baby Valentine in which Topanga offers to give Amy a baby shower and Amy goes into labor. However, Bella won't be going into labor. There's just so much humor from Eric and even Alan that I couldn't pass it up which using some of the quotes from that episode for Jacob and Embry. _

_Also, this I guess takes place during New Moon but we'll move the imprinting and whatnot up a bit alright?_

_Now… Enter hormonal and enraged Bella!_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Month Seven**

I stomped into the house and unsuccessfully attempted to slam the door in Jacob's face. He'd definitely be sleeping on the couch tonight!

"Bella, please," Jacob said, catching the door before it shut. Embry followed him from behind.

I turned on my heels, kneeling wiping out a lamp with my oversized belly. "Don't look at me if I repulse you!"

"Bella, honey, I never said repulsed," Jacob tried to explain. All I could do was roll my eyes at him.

"You laughed at me when I tried on the orange dress!" I shouted, on the brink of tears. As some began to spill over, I wiped ferociously at them.

"You looked like the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown," Embry said, grinning. He reminded me of Alice has he jumped up and down.

Both Jacob and I glared deadly daggers at him. He was such an _idiot_.

I hate werewolves!

"Embry, Bella's enormous for a reason," Jacob explained to his idiot friend.

My mouth dropped open in complete shock. How dare he! Forget the couch! He can sleep at Billy's. I don't want to see him at all! "Enormous?!" I shouted, hoping that my loud voice hurt the ears of the werewolves around me. Embry nodded while Jacob shook his head.

"Well what do you want me to say?" Jacob asked. His voice was edgy but soft and his eyes looked like he was fighting an internal battle with himself.

I pushed Jacob out of my way before waddling by him. "I am seven months pregnant!" I shouted, tears running down my hot, reddening face. "I waddle like a flipping penguin and I can hear my thighs rub together like a human cricket!"

Embry shuddered and looked at Jacob. "Ewww. Bella said thighs rubbing together. Ewww."

I sighed and sat down on the couch, not caring that I'd be stuck there for a while. "Do you still love me?" I asked Jacob. Unfortunately, Embry was the one to answer.

"No."

I let out a sigh again but couldn't help let out a small laugh when I heard Jacob's hand come in contact of the back of Embry's head. "Ow!" Embry cried out.

"Bells," Jacob sighed as he sat down beside me. "You know I still love you. I've always loved you. Please don't doubt me anymore. I thought we were past that."

"Hey," Emily said as she swept into the living room. Emily had been staying with us ever since Sam increased patrols. No one wanted to risk Victoria coming for me so close to delivery. So Jacob had insisted that Emily stay with us until I give birth or until Victoria was caught.

"No," Embry said quickly. I raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"I have an idea."

"No ideas."

Now it was Emily's turn to look at Embry like he had just grown two heads.

"Why don't we have a little baby shower this weekend?" I groaned. Baby shower's meant gifts and gifts meant people spending money on me. "Don't worry, Bella. It'll be just a few people. We can invite your mother up and then there will be me, you, my sister, she can bring Claire, Kim, and that Angela Weber girl you like so much." I smiled at Emily. Five people and a toddler weren't that bad.

"Why don't we not?" the Big Sissy asked. Embry was so afraid of women get-togethers that it was beyond hilarious!

"Emily," Sam scolded as he entered from the kitchen. He had obviously heard her idea but now that two men were against it, I wanted a baby shower even more.

"I'll do all the planning and it'll just be us girls."

Embry stomped his foot like he was about to have a tantrum. I had to do everything I could not to laugh. "That's discriminatory and I won't stand for it!"

"News flash, Embry," I began with a smirk. "This isn't your house." I turned to Emily with a smile. "A baby shower would be nice. Thanks, Emily."

Emily grinned brightly and turned to leave the living room to prepare. Embry followed her, quick at her heels. "What's wrong with you, huh?" I heard Embry growl from in the kitchen. "Why do you always have to help people? You're sick. You're a sick little girl."

I heard the sound of a towel and figured Emily had probably hit Embry with it. "What do you have against me throwing a baby shower for Bella anyway?" Emily hissed.

"Girls!"

"You don't live here, Embry, so I don't really care what you think."

"But –"

"No buts! Now OUT!"

Embry emerged from the kitchen with a red whip-like mark on his russet skin. His shoulders hung low as if he was sulking.

"He's just mad because he hasn't imprinted yet," Jacob whispered to me but he was loud enough for Embry to hear. I glanced at Jacob to see him with a twinkle in his dark eyes.

"So not true!" Embry growled. "And you haven't imprinted either, Jake!"

"Maybe I have and maybe I haven't," Jacob replied, still smiling. My heart felt like it had stopped beating. What if Jacob had imprinted already and just didn't tell me? What if he imprinted and didn't plan on telling me until after the children were born so he didn't worry me? This totally sucked…

_Jacob's POV_

Embry was such an idiot. How he could even… No, I'm not even going to say anything. He can continue on with his stupidity. But I had to admit that it was rather hilarious to hear Emily slap Embry with a dish towel.

I glanced over at Bella and frowned. She looked so sad probably because I mentioned that I might have imprinted which I did but I wanted to surprise Bella once the twins were born. It looks like I'd better tell her now though or else she'd just be stressing over nothing. Me imprinting was actually a good thing.

"Bella," I said softly. She turned to look at me. "Will you go for a walk with me?"

Bella nodded. I stood and helped her up, smiling at her. She smiled back but it wasn't one of complete happiness.

"Don't be too long," Emily told us when she poked her head from the kitchen. "The rest of your brothers will be here shortly."

I nodded to Emily, signaling that I heard her before leading Bella out of the house.

"Where are we going, Jake?" Bella asked; every bit of sadness evident in her beautiful voice. I shrugged slightly and grinned without saying a word.

I planned on taking her to First Beach where we had met a year ago. It might not of had any meaning to Bella but it sure did to me. That was where I knew I was in love with her.

"Jacob," Bella whined.

All I could do was chuckle as I opened the door to her truck. Defiantly, she climbed in and immediately crossed her arms. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Secret," I laughed as I climbed in on the driver's side. In all honesty, she used to pitch a fit when I offered to drive but after her last doctor's appointment, she gave in. No driving or working for Bella.

Her truck moved along loudly as I made the way to First Beach. Bella didn't say much either. "You shouldn't worry so much," I told her quietly as I reached over to take her hand in mine. "It's not good for the twins."

"Speaking of twins," Bella began. "We need to start thinking of names."

"The doctor said they're boys right?" I asked. Bella nodded. "What if we each choose two names? That'd give us four."

Bella smiled brightly. She seemed to like my idea. "I like the names Cody and Logan." I chuckled, causing Bella to look at me. "What?"

"I was thinking the name Logan and David," I replied.

"So we both agree on Logan for one?"

I nodded. "What about Logan Samuel and Cody James? Cody's a nice name."

Bella smiled and squealed with happiness. I smiled, knowing that I could make her happy. I parked her truck and raced to the passenger side door to open it for Bella. "First Beach?" she asked, a bit confused. I nodded. "Why?"

"Because, my dear," I said as I led her over to the white piece of driftwood. "This is where I fell in love with you."

She raised an eyebrow and tried to hold in her laughter. It didn't work. "My flirting?" she laughed. "You know that wasn't real right."

"Eventually I realized the truth," I laughed. I held out my arms and Bella made her way into them. It's completely impossible for me to even describe how it feels to hold this beautiful girl in my arms. How anyone could let her go was beyond me. "Bella, we need to talk."

_Bella's POV_

'We need to talk' is never a good thing. Or 'Will you walk with me?' I should have never agreed to go for a walk with Jacob. He'd just leave me like Edward did. The hole in my chest ripped open and I began to hyperventilate.

"Bella," Jacob said in concern. "Honey, are you alright?" He set me down on the piece of driftwood and kneeled in front of me, running his hands through my hair and kissing my forehead in order to calm me down. "What's the matter?"

"You're… going… to leave me…" I told him.

Jacob shook his head, taking my head in his gigantic hands and gazed into my very soul. "No, Bella," he said. "Never."

Never? He had to be playing games with me like Edward did but Jacob didn't seem the type. I forced myself to stop hyperventilating. "Never?"

_Jacob's POV_

"Never," I answered quietly. It had scared me when she started hyperventilating and I had to suppress the growl that threatened to come out of my chest. The filthy bloodsucker had done this to her…

"But imprinting –"

"It's already happened," I explained. Her eyes went wide with horror and shock. "But I'm not leaving you, Bella. Not for anything in the whole world. Because you see…" I took a deep breath, trying to hide my smile. "I've already imprinted on you."

* * *

_I thought about throwing a baby shower in but decided against it. Sorry that the beginning is mainly Boy Meets World but I couldn't resist!_

_So… here's a disclaimer:_

_Boy Meets World belongs to Disney. Twilight/New Moon and its beloved characters belong to the almighty Stephenie Meyer. I only own… the plot along with the twins who shall come in later on._

_Also, many voted for Jacob to imprint on Bella once the children were born but I just made it happen like a month or so ago, it's just never mentioned._


	14. Delivery

Chapter Fourteenth

_So some of you who have read my other stories, you know that I enjoy writing sequels to a story that I'm absolutely in love with._

_One In A Million is one of those. I am considering doing a sequel to this story about the twins. And with that… comes drama. Oh noes!_

_Thanks to my reviewers of Chapter 12 and 13:_

_**Obsessedwithjamespotter, Maiqu, EdwardCullenxxxCHARMED-4-LIFE, snookiepooh94, writerchick786, dorkiegrl2, Waffles-Are-Out-To-Get-Me, Christina, AnimeAngel 41, Kayla Sundermeyer, helloeverybodyhi, Jellybean the Cow, magicvamp, bellandjacob, Edward4eva, Artemis52036, mrs Edward cullenxxx, Marshi, Cumsy318, KdMac, InkedLoser, angieLATgirllmfaoXD, Jacobismyloverr840 and barbiedoll123.**_

_Anyway, here's the chapter we've all been waiting for. The birth of the twins. Yes, I know it's a month early buuuuuut twins have a higher rate of being born premature._

_Also, at one point, I skipped ahead since I don't really know medical talk. _

_Now enjoy and review._

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Delivery**

**JPOV (JACOB)**

"Just reach into my bag, Jake," Bella told me as she leaned against the counter eating a yogurt cup. "Nothing in there will bite."

I rolled my eyes as Bella laughed while I reached into the bag for the keys to the Rabbit. But I didn't find any keys. Instead, my hand emerged with a thick roll of cash. "Bells…" I began hesitantly. For a few moments, my eyes darted between the money and Bella. She looked at me when she realized what I was holding; her spoon fell to the floor. "What's this?"

"Um…" she looked everywhere but at me. "Money?"

"Of course it's money! But how'd you get it?"

"Well you see… I ran into a friend two months ago when you sent me… to the mall."

I glared at Bella. I knew there was a reason why she reeked of leech but she had refused to acknowledge the situation and being concerned with her health, I let it slide.

But two months?!

Two months we had not talked about why she had the scent of a vampire covering her sweet scent of strawberry shampoo. Two months ago…

I shook my head, trying to control the furry that I felt. My entire body shook but I had to compose myself before I hurt Bella and our unborn children. "Who was it, Bella?" I growled. The veins in my fist became more visible as my grip tightened around the wad. "Alice? Carlisle?" My grip tightened. "_Edward_?"

"Stop being so jealous of them, Jacob Black!" Bella snapped back at me. "If I _really_ wanted to be with them right now, don't you think I would've gone after them? Or away with Alice when I saw her at the mall? This is why I didn't want to mention the money to you! Because of your stupid, jealous pride!"

I continued to glare at Bella, taking slow breaths in order to calm the werewolf side of me that threatened to break free.

"Alice was only here because she and Emmett were worried about me. As a matter of fact, you can stop worrying whether or not I'm going back to Edward." Bella's eyes slowly began to gloss over with unshed tears. I took a step forward but stopped in my place. I wanted to comfort Bella but how could I when I was still struggling? "Edward told Alice not to look for me and she couldn't see me because I was always with _you_. That day at the mall? She stopped Lauren and Jessica from calling me a whore and trash. They thought Edward knocked me up and left."

My eyes roamed over Bella before landing on her enormous stomach. She didn't deserve me. I was so jealous and of what? A vampire who had broken her heart.

"Alice seemed genuinely excited that I was pregnant," Bella continued. She wiped roughly at her eyes. "That money roll you're holding is a thousand dollars. She said it was for us and our children. I tried to give it back but as soon as she heard it was twin boys, she was more determined for me to keep it! She said that money is a way for her to make up for not being able to throw me a baby shower. Jacob, Alice loves me. We were sisters and best friends. I'm glad I ran into her that day because I needed closure."

By then, my shaking had practically subsided and in two large strides, I made it over to Bella and took her carefully into my arms. "Just Alice?" I whispered.

"Just Alice," Bella croaked. "No one but Emmett knew she was here." She let out a shaky breath. "I miss them, Jacob. Alice especially."

"I know, honey," I replied, running my hand through Bella's hair. "I know but everything will be okay. You have me and we'll have our babies in a month then we'll get married and we'll be happy, Bella. I promise."

"You're too young to get married," she laughed through sobs.

"Eighteen, Bella," I promised. "Once I turn eighteen, I will make you my wife."

"You're sure?"

"I'm absolutely positive."

Bella looked up at me with a smile plastered onto her beautiful crimson lips. I leaned down to kiss her but our lips never met. Bella had jerked away with a look of horror on her lips.

"Bella? Sweetheart? What's wrong?"

**BPOV**

"Bella? Sweetheart? What's wrong?"

I looked at Jacob as if he was completely mental. Does he always have to ask me what was wrong? Obviously there was!

I let out a scream of agony before saying, "My water just broke." Jacob stood there. Apparently he didn't realize what I was trying to say. "I'm in labor!"

"B-but y-you're…"

"Yes, Jacob. I'm a month early. Now stop standing there and get me to the hospital!" Another scream of pain escaped my lips as I watched Jacob run around like a chicken with his head cut off. One minute he couldn't find the keys to the Rabbit which were still in my purse. The next he couldn't find my hospital bag which was sitting by the door.

After a few more contractions and a few minutes of watching the panicking Jacob, I grabbed my purse and my hospital bag before disappearing out the front door.

Two more contractions had hit before Jacob came running out of the house. "About time," I grumbled, holding in more pain.

"I'm so sorry," Jacob apologized as he quickly backed out of the driveway. "But the keys –"

"My purse."

"And then your hospital bag –"

"By the door where it's been for three months."

"Then you were –"

"The car!"

Jacob sighed in defeat and I smiled smugly as I watched the surroundings of La Push hastily become Forks.

I quickly glanced at Jacob. His russet knuckles were becoming white as his grip on the steering wheel tightened. My eyes darted to the speedometer.

EIGHTY?!

"Jacob, slow down!" I shouted as I held on to the safety bar for dear life. "Jacob Black!"

Jacob's eyes moved to my body. What a sight that must be…

* * *

**JPOV**

One hand was holding the "oh-shit bar" while the other was resting protectively over her stomach. Embry was going to murder me for not having a camera ready...

"I mean it, Jacob! Slow down!"

All I could think of was what the hell was she talking about?

"JACOB!" Bella shrieked just as I quickly pulled into the hospital parking lot. I had to slam on my breaks quickly to keep from rear ending the back of an ambulance. "Nice going!"

I rolled my eyes as I put my car in park. I hopped out of the vehicle and rushed to the passenger side door to help Bella out.

Obviously I was too slow because she had the door open with an irritated expression. "I can do it myself!" she hissed. My eyes widened in shock. Since when was Bella so- so… temperamental?

Oh wait… nevermind. Since she became pregnant.

"Get me a wheelchair!" Bella shouted to a frightened male nurse. As the nurse wandered off to search for a wheelchair, Bella began her breathing exercises. "Do me… a favor…"

I turned to look at her.

"Make yourself useful!" Wow… "Call Charlie and Billy then I suppose you can call the guys." The male nurse returned with the wheelchair and helped seat Bella. "You know that if you leave Embry out of this he'll hold it against you forever."

I nodded and followed Bella down the hall. "I'll call once you're situated."

"Will you be alright?" I asked Bella once she was settled in her hospital room.

She nodded as she chewed on her crushed ice. "I'll be fine, Jake," she said with a smile. It's nice to know she's not Bellzilla anymore. "Go on. Just hurry back."

I nodded to her before leaning over her and kissing her lips. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too." She smiled brightly. Her eyes twinkled with happiness. It was clear that she was truly happy that she was in labor.

"I'll be back soon."

Bella laughed. "Just go, Jacob!"

I sighed before turning away from Bella and walking down the hall to the waiting room in order to use the payphone.

* * *

"Hello?" Charlie's gruff voice came from over the phone.

"Charlie?" I asked, even though I was sure that it was him. "It's Jacob."

"Jacob?" Charlie seemed surprised that I had called him when it was nearing midnight. "Is everything alright?"

"Are you sitting down?"

"Now I am," Charlie replied.

I inhaled and exhaled a deep breath, running my hand through my somewhat shaggy black hair. "It's Bella," I began to explain. I heard Charlie inhale. He was definitely frightened for Bella. "She's gone into labor."

"What?" Charlie shrieked. I pulled the phone away from my ear he was so loud. "How long ago?"

"An hour ago. I would've called sooner but I wanted to make sure Bella was alright before I made the list of calls."

"Don't forget to call –"

"Embry. I know. Bella already told me."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Alright. Bye, Charlie."

Charlie didn't say bye before hanging up. He was probably in such a hurry that he forgot. I let out another sigh and called my dad next before Sam. Sam would get the message across to the others and pick my father up but I'd be the one to deal with Embry Call.

"'Ello?" My dad's voice greeted.

"Dad? It's me."

"Jacob? Do you know what time it is?"

"Probably almost after twelve. Bella just went into labor and I thought you should be here. I'll have Sam pick you up."

"Is everything alright?"

"I haven't been with Bella for nearly twenty minutes. I got her comfortable and I'm making the round of calls. Will you be ready in thirty minutes?"

"Sure. Sure."

I laughed, hanging up after the sound of the click on the other end. I inserted more coins into the payphone.

"Uley residence. Sam speaking."

"Hospital. Now."

"_Now_?"

"Now."

"But, Jacob –"

"I know! A month early! Charlie's on his way and I just talked to my dad. Could you pick him up and alert the guys? I'll inform Embry myself."

"Good idea."

"Sam, I got to go. I need to get back to Bella."

"Alright. Bye, Jacob."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone quickly and took off running back to Bella's room.

I skidded to a stop and turned into Bella's room. When I got there, Bella was being transported from her hospital bed to a bed on wheels. "What's going on?"

"It's time," Bella replied as she fought off another contraction.

"Already?" I exclaimed in complete shock. I hadn't been gone that long! "Don't women usually stay in labor for a while?" I turned to look at Doctor Kumar to wait for an answer.

"She's a month early with twins and already fully dilated. These babies are coming."

* * *

**BPOV**

"Push, Bella," the doctor said.

Jacob was in the room with me, being supportive and holding my hand. Every now and then he would cringe as my screams filled the air.

"It hurts," I cried out as I gave the push my all.

Jacob bent down and kissed my forehead, brushing my sweaty hair out of my face. "I know, honey. I know but you're doing great."

I shot a glare at him as I bit down on my tongue. I could taste the blood from the bite but it was all I could do to keep from screaming out.

"Shit," Jacob mumbled suddenly. I glanced back at him. Oh no…

"You… forgot… to call Embry… didn't you?" I asked, trying to catch my breath. He sheepishly nodded.

"Two more good pushes, Bella," Kumar instructed. I assumed that it was because I was giving Jacob deadly glares.

I gave a good push, crying only once in agony before collapsing back on my bed in a sweaty heap.

"You're doing great, Bella. I can see the head."

Jacob leaned over and took a look. "Whoa!" he exclaimed rather loudly. His head shot in my direction. "Don't look down there. Not a pretty sight."

"Then why did you look?" I asked in a hiss before giving off one last push.

The sounds of crying filled the air. Jacob's eyes darted back and forth between me and the bloody mess in Doctor Kumar's arms.

"Logan Samuel Black," Jacob breathed. "Next is Cody James."

The doctor quickly did an ultrasound to check on the other baby before I started pushing and screaming again. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh?" I asked, glancing at my gynecologist. "What do you mean _uh-oh_?"

She looked in the direction of a nurse. "Quickly schedule a Cesarean section."

"No! I don't want a C-section!"

"Bella, there's no other way. That baby needs to come out. You've breeched."

"Breeched?" Jacob asked. I wasn't dumb but I didn't even have any idea on what breeched meant.

"The baby has turned around meaning that the buttocks would be coming out first. If he doesn't, he could strangle himself with his umbilical cord and die. His heart rate is already dropping drastically."

"Will he be alright?"

"Most likely. You've already had a normal birth so it'll make it easier for survival."

"Then let's get this show on the road!" I practically shouted. I would die if that meant that my babies would have the opportunity to survive. I looked up at Jacob. "I love you."

Jacob smiled _my_ smile and kissed me as the doctors and nurses got me situated. "I love you too."

**JPOV**

The team of medical staff worked quickly to get the second baby out of Bella. It seemed like an eternity to me as I held Bella's hand, kissing it here and there.

"Fifteen minutes," Doctor Kumar finally said. "Beat my record."

I laughed at her remark. Her joke relaxed me and I watched as she handed me a pair of scissors. "Congratulations, Dad," she said. "It's a girl."

I stared wide eyed at Kumar. "B-but... you said it was supposed to be two boys."

"I'll let you in on a little secret," she replied as she took the second baby – my daughter – from a nurse. I cut the umbilical cord as I waited for Kumar's "little secret". "Us doctors… we're ninety-five percent right but there's always that five percent chance that we're not."

My daughter was gently wrapped up in a pink blanket before being passed on to me.

It was hard to describe all of the emotion that I was feeling. I was a father to a son and daughter now. I was a teenage father but I would never regret this decision.

I glanced at Bella and smiled brightly. She weakly smiled back. "We have Logan Samuel," I said as I sat beside her while she got cleaned up. "But we don't have two boys. We have a daughter."

"Crysta Leda Black," Bella replied as she began to slowly doze off.

I glanced down at the beautiful pink bundle and gladly accepted Logan when he was handed to me. They were both so beautiful all ready. A true gift from God. Everyone would love them. I could tell already.

* * *

_So the twins were born and oh snap! Not two boys! But a BOY and a GIRL. I originally planned in this way too. Bwahahahaha. Hmm… how will Jacob do with raising a daughter and a son? Dun dun dun. Stay tuned for the next chapter! And sorry about the long delay!_


	15. Surprises

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Surprises**

**JPOV**

I couldn't believe it. The last eight months had seemed like nothing but a dream until now. I had a son _and_ a daughter. Crysta and Logan. And they were so beautiful.

I exited through the large steel double doors and was instantly greeted by a large group of people. Even Bella's mother and stepfather were present.

"How's Bella?" Renee asked.

It should have been obvious by the goofy smile plastered on my face but apparently it wasn't. "Bella's perfectly fine," I replied. "She's resting right now."

"And the boys?" Charlie questioned.

Boy was he in for a surprise.

"Well," I began, trying to hide the laughter in my voice. "We only have one boy."

"What do you mean?" My father asked.

"We have a boy and a girl," I answered. "The doctor was wrong about one of the twins."

"Have you decided on names yet?" Emily asked.

"As a matter of face, we have," I said. "Logan Samuel and Crystal Leda."

"Can we see Bella?" Charlie asked.

Too many questions…

"Doctor Kumar suggested that it be only the parents for now. You see, Bella had to have a C-section with Crysta because she was a breech birth. Apparently, delivering twins takes a lot out of you," I explained. "So Renee, Phil, Charlie, Dad… if you could follow me?"

* * *

**APOV (ALICE)**

_Mobile, Alabama_

"Edward… I don't think seeing Bella is such a good idea," I told my brother.

It was amazing how he finally came to his senses about Bella but I knew that when he heard my news that he'd just go running off on his own again. Probably to the Volturi.

"Why not, Alice?" Edward snarled. "I've been away for far too long! It'll be a miracle if she even takes me back."

I sighed. Why did I have to keep this from him?

"Alice," Edward hissed. "What are you hiding? Why can't I see Bella?"

"Well, you could," I hesitated. "I just don't think Jacob Black would like it all too much."

Edward raised an eyebrow. I probably shouldn't be beating around the bush like this but it was all I could do to make sure that Edward stayed with family for just a little longer.

"Edward, this isn't easy for me to say…"

"Just spit it out, Alice!"

I took a deep breath and quickly said, "I've been watching Bella. Just bits and pieces but about two months ago, Bella's future went completely blank."

Edward's eyes widened and his hands began to violently shake. "I—is she….?"

"Dead?" Edward nodded. "No but that's where Jacob comes in. He's a werewolf, you know, and I can't see them. Bella has been spending time with Jacob and they are sort of… well, together."

"Bella's with a werewolf?! And a young werewolf no doubt! Doesn't she know just how dangerous they are?!"

"Edward… there's more."

"You might as well just kill me now, Alice…"

"Bella's pregnant… Well, she was. I saw her giving birth today… when Jacob wasn't around."

Edward opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. I took a step forward and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Are you going to be alright?"

When Edward looked into my eyes, I was suddenly relieved that Jasper wasn't here. Edward's topaz eyes were filled with nothing but pain.

It I had been Rosalie, I would have been furious with Bella for making Edward experience this kind of hurt but Edward had been the cause of this mess. If he would have stayed, they would still be together.

"I still love her," Edward practically whispered. "I love her so much."

"I know," I replied. "And I think she may still love you too."

"But Jacob…"

"Bella said it happened fast," I informed him. "There may still be hope, Edward. but please don't force her to do anything. Let it be her choice."

Edward nodded and a grin slowly began to form on his lips. "Have you seen it?" I remained silent. "You have!"

"It could change, Edward."

"I don't care, Alice! As long as I have that vision to go by, I still have a chance!"

"Are you prepared to help raise the twins? They'll be considered your enemy, Edward."

"They're Bella's. of course I –"

"might I remind you that they're also Jacob Black's who is a _werewolf_?"

Edward grimaced at the reminded but I pretended to not notice. "All that matters is that they're Bella's children." He nodded as if he was trying to convince himself of that then he bolted down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" I called after him.

"To Forks!"

* * *

**BPOV (BELLA)**

_Forks, Washington_

It only took five hours to deliver the twins and I was glad that all the pain paid off in the end.

I looked down at the two bundles in my arms. Both Crysta and Logan were sound asleep when a knocked sounded on my door.

Jacob peaked his head in and smiled when he saw me with the babies. "I have brought you visitors," he whispered. I nodded to him, signaling that it was alright. His smile grew wider as he opened the door. Charlie walked in, wheeling Billy, and behind them were Renee and Phil.

"Mom?!" I squeaked in surprise. The twins stirred in my arms and I blushed. "What are you doing here?"

"Your father called," Renee said as she sat down on the edge of my hospital bed. "We arrived about an hour ago." Renee's gaze drifted from me to the children. Her face lit up with happiness. "Oh, Bella! They're absolutely beautiful!"

I smiled proudly as the parents all but drooled over the twins.

It was then that I knew. Despite becoming a nineteen-year-old mother on Halloween, the hole in my heart was barely present.

* * *

**EPOV (EDWARD)**

_Forks, Washington_

_October 31 – Noon_

I quickly walked down the halls of the hospital in search of the nursery.

It had been a while since I had set foot in this place. Memories upon memories flooded my mind. I shook my head of them and came to an abrupt halt when I saw a sign indicating that the nursery was right in front of me.

I gathered my courage and walked into the room, prepared to run into the proud parents.

But I didn't see Jacob or Bella at all. Instead saw a russet skinned female by an incubator that read:

**BLACK, LOGAN S.**

Beside that one, another read:

**BLACK, CRYSTA L.**

I got a good glimpse of them from where I stood due to my enhanced eyesight. They were both tan skinned – a mix of Bella and Jacob. Logan was gazing intently up at the woman who held him.

"Hi there," she cooed. "I'm your aunt Rebecca."

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. Aunt? Perhaps Jacob Black's sister? And if so, was she a werewolf too? But if she was indeed a werewolf, why wasn't she snarling at me?

Quietly, I stepped forward and picked up Crysta. She smelt strongly of Bella. The scent of her blood was so strong that I had to fight the urge to sink my teeth into her soft flesh.

"How do you know Bella and Jacob?" Rebecca asked.

I glanced over at her. She was scrutinizing my appearance, mainly my gold eyes and extremely pale complexion. "I'm an acquaintance of Jacob's," I replied. "And an old friend of Bella's."

"Jacob's a lucky guy," Rebecca said. I sighed and looked back down at Crysta. The infant was busily trying to blink the slumber from her eyes. "Bella's everything I've ever wanted for my baby brother." Ah. So she was the mutts older sister. "But when I see Bella, it's as if something is missing in her life."

_Me_ was what I wanted to say.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," I mumbled instead.

Rebecca shook her head. "I don't think so. She gets this far off look in her eyes as if… as if she's waiting for her one true love to return to her."

I looked back up from Crysta, taking in Rebecca's words. What had I done? I was nothing but a fool. Bella was never going to forgive me.

"You're him, aren't you?"

my head shot up and I looked back at Rebecca. "Him who?"

"Edward Cullen," she responded. I froze in my place as she looked around. "The _vampire_."

"How did you --?"

"I've heard the stories but then my brother confirmed the truth. Vampires and werewolves are indeed real."

I hesitated then nodded.

"And you left Bella."

I winced. Rebecca's voice was now filled with hate for me. Not hate for what I was but because of what I had done to Bella. I didn't blame her, of course. I could only blame myself.

"I didn't – I mean –" I stammered. Rebecca's dark eyes bore into me and I sighed again. "You have to understand my reasoning for leaving. I love Bella."

"Why would you claim to love someone then just leave them hurt and broken?"

I glanced down at the multi-colored floor tiles. "I didn't think it'd be like that."

"Perhaps you just didn't think at all."

"Perhaps you're right."

"Jacob has already imprinted on Bella."

"Imprinted?" My head shot up and in Rebecca's direction. What was Rebecca talking about exactly? My unbeating heart felt like it was tightening.

"Bella is Jacob's soul mate. His perfect match in every way."

My eyes widened slightly. I was too late…

"I left to protect her," I whispered. "And when I do come back, I'm too late." Carefully, I placed Crysta back in her incubator and headed towards the door. It was time to head back to Mobile.

"Edward?" Rebecca called out to me. I quickly spun around to face her. "Just because she's his soul mate doesn't mean they'll end up together in the end. He'll be her closest friend if that's all she wants."

So there was hope yet! "Thank you," I said. "But could you possibly do me a favor?"

"Depends."

"Could you please not reveal which vampire was here?" I asked. "My scent is already all over the place and I'd like to not upset Bella anymore than I already have."

Rebecca nodded, not giving too much thought to my request.

"Once again, I thank you." I nodded once more to Rebecca before leaving the hospital nursery.

I had a lot of planning to do if I wanted to win Bella back. Perhaps it'd be good idea to enlist the aide of Alice?

* * *

**NOTEBOOK PAGES: **13

**PAGES TYPED: **6

**WORD COUNT: **1,753

**A/N: **_Oh snap! Edward's back in the picture! Dun dun dun. What does he have up his sleeve? And what will Alice think about all of this? Now read and review! I said __NOW__! Doooooo it!_

_Also – would you prefer this to be strictly Bella and Jacob or some Bella and Jacob and some Bella and Edward? Lemme know!_

_Okay! __**NOW REVIEW!**_


	16. New Penname

Sorry it's not an update

Sorry it's not an update. I wasn't going to send this out but I don't want to lose my readers/reviewers!

This is my new name, Cinnamint Kitty. A friend of mine thought it up. Anyway, I'm formerly known as PrincessSolaria. Now I must get back to updating my profile so I can start to get updates for my stories out! Thanks!


	17. I Hate You More Than Anyone

_Yay an update! _

_So, I am visiting in Ohio from Arkansas for 2 weeks (about a week left) and I am working on updating all or most of my stories! Woohoo! And One In A Million is at the top of the list! _

_The title of this chapter was named after a manga my best friend had me read. For only being 2 volumes in, it's cute and when writing this chapter, I thought the title was perfect._

_Thanks again to all my reviewers from last chapter:_

_**Kkenzzie, lovinit999, writerchick786, dorkiegrl2, Waffles-Are-Out-To-Get-Me, Christina, AnimeAngel41, Kayla Sundermeyer, helloeverybodyhi, Jellybean the Cow, magicvamp, bellandjacob, Edward4eva, The Musings of Artemis, mrs edward cullenxxx, Marshi, Clumsy318, obsessedwithjamespotter, KdMac, InkedLoser, angieLATgirllmfaoXD, Maiqu, Jacobismyloverr840, Popo-xXxILoveEdwardxXx, snookiepooh94 and barbiedoll123.**_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**I Hate You More Than Anyone**

**EPOV**

I walked hurriedly from the nursery, only stopping to find out which room Bella had been in. the scent of werewolves lingered in my flaring nostrils but it was faint. They hadn't been here in a while.

Room 214. Room 214.

I searched the numbers quickly. 202. 204… I sighed, running a hand quickly through my untidy bronze hair. Bella wasn't going to be happy to see me. I knew that much. But I could only continue to hope that she would eventually – that is, over some time – take me back into her life. I needed Bella Swan to live. I knew that from spending my time in Brazil.

It felt like my dead heart started beating nervously through my chest when I stopped in front of the closed door. Room 214. Bella's room. _My_ Bella's room.

Taking a deep unneeded breath, I raised my hand and knocked.

"Come in," Bella's voice called out to me.

This was it. The moment I had been waiting for. Gently, I pushed the door open and quietly closed it behind me.

Bella looked up from the book she was reading and her eyes widened when she saw me. "What," she began but stopped. She looked around, noticing that we were all alone. "What a-are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," I replied. I took a step forward but she only cringed away. "Bella…"

"Leave," she coldly snapped.

"Please, Bella… I'm sorry."

"Apology not accepted."

"What's wrong with you?"

Bella looked at me as if I was utterly insane. "What's wrong with _me_? _I'm_ not the one who left, Edward. _I _believed in our relationship."

"Obviously not if you got pregnant." My eyes widened realizing my words. I glanced at Bella before turning my gaze away. The wrong words had definitely come out at the wrong time. If she didn't believe I was without a soul before, she definitely did now.

Bella glared at me and for a split second, it almost looked like her chocolate brown eyes blackened. "Oh, Bella –"

"Stop," she hissed.

"I didn't –"

"I know what you meant. Go ahead and say it. I'm a whore."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Of course it was."

I inhaled a deep breath and approached her. This time she didn't cringe away but she sat up, straight and proud, glaring daggers at me. I hesitated for a moment before sitting down on her hospital bed.

"When I said leave, I didn't mean stay."

I chuckled darkly. "I know that. But we need to talk."

Now it was Bella's turn to chuckle. "So now you want to talk?" Still glaring at me, she closed her book and set it on the table beside the bed before folding her hands in her lap. "Okay then let's talk."

"I know I left but it was for your own good."

Bella snorted.

"I'm serious. I left because I loved you so much that it hurt. I left to keep you safe. Being with me, Bella… it isn't healthy."

"You never really loved me though."

I gasped. "What? How can you even say that?"

"Because, Edward," she said with a sigh. Swiftly, she turned away then looked back at me. "Because if you loved me, whether you're a monster or not, you would have stayed not because you felt obligated to or for being selfish but because it was what was best for me. Because I needed you. Because we loved each other. Wasn't you loving me and me returning that love enough to make you want to stay?"

"Of course it –"

"Jacob doesn't always feel that he's healthy for me. I'm in danger even being with him but he loves me, Edward. He loves me so damn much that he'll do anything to keep me happy. That is why he is willing to stick around and be a father."

"Jacob Black is nothing but a dangerous, flea ridden mongrel! He could hurt you just as much as I could!" I looked around and leaned closer to Bella. "How do you think Emily –"

"I know how Emily got the scars, Edward," Bella snapped. I jumped, shocked that the mutts would even mention something so awful to Bella. "And Sam does regret it."

"You couldn't possibly believe that rubbish!"

"I do. Jacob said –"

"Of course, Jacob said! Jacob is defending his friend, Bella!"

"He's more man – more _human_ – than you'll ever be, Edward Cullen!"

I jumped back at Bella's words. They went through me as if there was poison on the end of a blade, cutting and striking deep. I looked at her with pain in my eyes and she could tell just how bad she had hurt me. What surprised me though was that she showed no sign of caring.

"I hate you more than anyone," she quietly replied.

Silence engulfed us and quietly, without making the bed creak, I stood and made my way over to the door. I looked back at Bella and said, "You can hate me all you want, Bella, but I will always love you. Be safe and be happy." Then, with a sigh, I turned and left, closing the door behind me.

**BPOV**

I didn't watch Edward leave; knowing all too well that it would be painful.

Truth is, I didn't hate Edward. I just couldn't but did I still love him? I didn't know. I knew that I loved Jacob but I also knew that Edward still held some of my heart. So who held more? It was hard to tell.

And for what seemed like an eternity, I sat still in my bed, staring at my shaking hands as I willed myself to cry.

The door opened slowly and my head snapped up. "Ed –" My breath caught in my throat when I realized that it was Jacob. His hands were clenched and anger was written all over his face.

"So the leech was here then?"

I nodded.

"And I suppose you'll go running back to him now? I know you love him, Bella, but I just hoped… that maybe…" Jake hesitated and the tears were starting to spill from my eyes. "… That maybe you loved me… just a little bit more."

His face was so torn that I didn't know what to say. I mean what could you really say to that? Nothing of course.

"Jacob," I began, hesitation evident. He bit his lip before walking over to me and sitting in the spot Edward had recently occupied, keeping his eyes downcast. I placed a shaking hand on top of his and he looked up. His own brown pools were filling with tears. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying with you and our children. That's where I belong."

"But you still love him…"

"Part of me does but I love you more. If I didn't, I wouldn't have sent him away."

"Y-you did?"

I smiled gently. "I did."

Jacob let out a big whoop before pulling me tightly into his arms. I laughed but soon started coughing. "Jake -- can't breathe."


	18. Silver Cell Phone

This was meant to be much longer than nearly 3 pages and 914 words. Talk about 5 or 6 but I totally drew a blank. So I changed the title. Hopefully next chapter will be longer. Thanks to all my reviewers and be sure to review for this chapter also!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen  
**

**Silver Cell Phone**

I was still sore from my c-section a few days ago but I was definitely ready to go home.

Home. With Jacob.

It took some getting used to but my home was with Jacob on the reservation. Not with Charlie and I was actually rather glad that I wasn't living there anymore.

Since Edward's visit yesterday, I don't think I would've been able to deal with sleep in my old bedroom. It held way too many memories, good and bad. It was the place where I had cried myself to sleep on numerous occasions. There was no doubt in my mind that I'd cry if I set foot back in that bedroom now.

With a sigh, I placed old maternity clothes in my duffel bag. I had been so into my task that I didn't hear the door open, which resulted in me jumping nearly ten feet in the air when two large arms wrapped around my waist.

"I hate when you do that," I grumbled.

Jacob continued to laugh as he spun me around to face him. He wore a huge grin that reached his eyes and placed a soft kiss on my lips but eventually his kiss trailed down my neck, causing me to groan. "Jacob," I whispered. "Not here…"

"Come on, Bells," Jacob chuckled. "The doors locked. No one will catch us."

"We have to go home. You know that. I'm sure everyone's dying to see the babies."

Reluctantly Jacob pulled away. He sighed and acted like he was sulking. "I suppose you're right," he sighed. "Emily's sister and Claire are coming over today. Claire wants to see the babies. According to Emily, Claire thinks she is a big girl." He laughed, causing my heart beat to quicken. "She wants to hold the twins."

"I don't see a problem with that," I laughed, turning back to my task of packing. "As long as she's supervised." I stopped packing when something silver caught my eye. I reached into my bag and pulled out a silver cell phone. "Jacob? Did you get me a cell phone?"

"No… why?"

I turned to face Jacob to show him the phone. "This was in my bag." I flipped open the phone to see who it belonged to.

Six text messages?

Curiosity got the best of me and I scrolled through the messages.

_Bella! They're beautiful! Bring them by sometime! –Alice_

_Heard you had a boy! Can't wait to teach him to play ball vampire style. –Emmett_

_Congratulations, Bella. Rosalie_

_I'll gladly recommend a highly skilled pediatrician for Crysta and Logan. Congratulations, Bella. –Carlisle_

_Edward told us everything. I'm so sorry. You and the children are welcome over anytime. You're still a part of our family. Love, Esme_

_I'm sorry for turning your world upside down. Forgive me? Jasper_

They were from the Cullens? But how was it possible for them to give me a cell phone?

My eyes widened. Edward was here yesterday. He probably slipped it to me.

"Well?" Jacob's voice brought me back to reality and for a brief second our eyes met. "Bella? Who does it belong to?"

"Me," I hesitantly replied. "At least I think it does. Six messages from the Cullens. They either apologized or congratulated me. Alice wants to see them. Emmett wants to teach Logan how to play ball… vampire style. Jasper apologized for being the reason why they left." I sniffed, trying to keep my tears in check. I didn't know how I felt or why I was crying. I was angry at them for leaving me but more surprised and even happy that they offered their congratulations. They obviously seemed intrigued at the thought of me having children.

"They can't see them," Jacob snarled. I glanced at him. He was shaking uncontrollably and his upper lip was curled upwards.

"Jake…" He continued to shake. My voice usually calmed him down. "It's okay."

"No it's not, Bella," Jacob snarled. "They'll… they'll corrupt their minds! They're…"

I threw the cell phone on the hospital bed before approaching Jacob. He met my eyes and I gave a soft smile. "They won't corrupt their minds," I laughed, placing my hand on his shaking arm. "They're only two days old. It'll be okay."

"Please don't, Bella. Don't take them to see the bloodsuckers."

His eyes were pleading and he was barely shaking. I shook my head and grabbed hold of Jacob's shirt, twisting it in my grip. He looked at me oddly and catching him off guard, I pulled him down to meet my lips. His eyes widened in shock but soon he wrapped his arms around me, picking me up. With a content sigh, I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Do you trust me?" I whispered when the kiss broke a part.

He rested his forehead against mine and nodded. "I do."

"Then let me see them. No paper cuts this time either. If I get gifts I'll make Alice open them."

Jacob chuckled and opened his eyes. "I love you, Bells," he said. "I love you so much. I've always hated vampires but I hate the Cullens even more for what they've done to you."

"If you're going to hate a Cullen hate Edward."

Jacob laughed and gave me a chaste kiss. "No problem."


	19. Proposal

_**Please** don't kill me for this chapter! I want to live! There's not much left. Just two or three more chapters and an epilogue. Then I'll start on the sequel, which will be BellaxEdward and JacobxBella. You'll see why as you read it. To get an insight, check out my youtube trailer. It's called **If I Didn't Have You**. The link is in my profile.  
_

_The sequel focuses on Crysta and Logan, dealing with being werewolves._

_Also, a friend of mine and I opened up a shop on cafepress. That link is ALSO on my profile._

_Thanks to all my reviewers of last chapter:_

**_Jellybean the Cow, DorkySexyVixen, Piratelizard101, americanlatinajapanesegirl, obsessedwithjamespotter, gabijaluvs2rite, dorkiegrl2, barbiedoll123, Popo-xXxILoveEdwardxXx, Kason08, Maiqu, ChrissyBellaDiva and fizz3221._**

_And lastly, did anyone see the ET TWilight footage? OME is all I got to say! I was convinced that it'd be good before but now... it's a DEFINITE must see. In fact, I'm coming from Arkansas to Ohio JUST to see the midnight showing with my friends. But of course... it's my birthday a few days before too. And the best thing? I'm dragging my boyfriend with me! He likes Twilight... just isn't as obsessed. lol_

_Now read, enjoy and review!_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Proposal**

**JPOV**

Sounds of crying filled my ears and my eyes shot open.

For the first two weeks, the twins slept through the night but now, it was a miracle if they did. Renee had warned us that it would happen because Bella had started to cry at night a month after she was brought home.

It was rare if we got five hours of sleep.

I glanced at Bella. She was still asleep and she looked so peaceful.

Sighing, I threw a sheet off of me and pulled on a pair of cutoff sweats. The crying wasn't so loud now as I made my way down the hall. Slowly, I opened the door to the nursery and approached the cribs. Logan was staring intently at his crying sister as I picked her up.

"Hey, baby," I cooed, making my way to Logan. I picked him up and let them rest their heads on my chest. "What's wrong?" Crysta's crying began to subside into quiet whimpers once I sat down on the rocking chair.

I began to rock back and forth, holding the children close to me.

Besides Bella, they were the best things to ever happen to me. They gave me the will to come back after a night of patrol; the will to live.

Their breathing was slow but every now and then, Crysta would sniffle.

I was seventeen now and in my last year of high school. I was the first one out of the pack to become a father but none of that mattered now. Bella worried what her classmates would say but I didn't. There was no need for me to since most of my classmates were werewolves. They were happy for us especially Embry, who had been mad at first that we didn't call him when Bella went into labor.

Logan shifted in his sleep, moving an arm. It looked like he was protecting his younger sister, making me wish that Bella was awake with a camera.

Another sigh escaped my lips before I kissed each child on top of their heads. And that's when I made up my mind.

I loved Bella. She was my soul mate and the mother of my two gorgeous children. I was young but I wanted to be with her and it was obvious that she wanted to be with me too or else she would have gone back to the leech by now.

But there was still certain doubt that she could refuse me. She was never one for marriage or even settling down. I suppose I would have to wait until tomorrow to speak with Bella.

So until then, I settled with singing to the twins.

"_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight_

_I will protect you _

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry…_

'_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always…"_

* * *

I finally ended up asleep around four in the morning, still holding the twins.

Bella had come in and woke me up for work even though I was reluctant to go. Even now, after two weeks, I still wanted to spend all my time with Bella and the babies. Luckily, she had Emily to keep her company and Quil and Embry would guard the area. Since Bella had become pregnant, there had been no sign of Victoria but that didn't mean we would let out guard down.

"Bells?" I called out as I entered the house, careful not to touch anything. Bella would've had a fit if I got grease all over the place. "Bella?"

When I still didn't receive an answer, panic began to rise. The area didn't smell like any bloodsuckers but there was still a chance that something could have happened. I peaked into the kitchen. Nothing. Where the hell could she be?

"Bella!" I called running up the stairs in dread. Just as I reached the bathroom, the door flew open. Hair wet and skin glistening, the woman I loved stood wrapped in a towel and she looked furious.

"What the hell, Jacob?" she hissed. "I just got the twins to sleep and was _hoping_ to have a human minute! If you woke them up, so help me god!" My eyes widened in fear. There was no doubt in my mind that Bella would attempt to do some serious damage. "And take a shower. You're filthy." I nodded, not wanting to anger her further. Before making my way pass her, I leaned down for a kiss. She shook her head and moved out of the way causing me to frown. "Not until you're clean." I sighed and closed the bathroom door behind me.

* * *

**BPOV**

And they say women take forever…

Jacob got in the shower forty-five minutes ago and he still wasn't finished.

"Perhaps you should go in and see if he drowned?" My friend, Angela Weber, suggested.

She didn't have any classes today so she came to La Push for a visit. She and Jacob had only met once and that was the day after the twins were born, the same day I got a visit from Edward.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," I laughed. Angela didn't know that Edward had been around and keeping that knowledge from her was eating me away. Only the pack knew. It wouldn't hurt to tell another normal person. "I saw Edward, Ange."

Angela's eyes widened and she moved from her place on the sofa to the floor where I was currently sitting. "What happened?"

"I told him I hated him," I casually replied. "He came to apologize."

"Bella, there's been a lot of talk, mainly from Lauren and Jessica, that the twins are Edwards."

"You _know_ that's not true. If Alice –"

"You saw her too?!"

Angela's face lit up. She always did like Alice and vice versa.

"I'm surprised the two queen bees didn't tell you," I answered sarcastically.

"_Please_ tell me that you didn't tell her you hated her too!"

I mocked a shocked look. "Hate Alice? Is that even possible?!" I shook my head, laughing. "No, Alice was in town. She had left something at their old home and decided to hit the mall in Seattle. Well I ran into Lauren and Jessica and you know how they are." Angela nodded enthusiastically. "Alice pretty much scared them off."

Angela laughed. "It's hard to imagine that someone so petite can be so intimidating."

"Alice Cullen is absolutely vicious when provoked," I said. "She also gave me a thousand dollars to make sure I was taken care of."

"That's so sweet of her!"

"I didn't want it, you know…" I glanced down at my hands, picking at my fingernails. "And Mike said they've moved back here for a short while. The day I left the hospital, I found a cell phone and it had six text messages. Each one was from a Cullen, except from Edward. They want to see the babies."

"So invite them down here!"

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea, Ange. Jacob and his friends don't exactly like the Cullens."

"What's not to like? Sure Emmett's a bit scary but Jacob can take him."

"I wish I could tell you… but I can't. It's –"

"Complicated," Jacob's cold voice said from behind us. I glanced over at him. His dark eyes were narrowed and for once, he was wearing jeans and a shirt instead of the usual cutoff shorts. "Good to see you again, Angela."

"Hey, Jacob," Angela greeted with a smile.

Jacob's mood changed from bitter to happy. Perhaps he was bipolar? "Angela, I'd like to take Bella for a walk for a few minutes. Do you think you could watch Crysta and Logan?"

Angela and I both stood. She was grinning while I was eyeing Jake suspiciously. He wore a sly grin when he met my eyes. "Sure," Angela said. "They're asleep right?"

"Right." Jacob approached me and took my hand in his. "Everything you'll need for them is in the nursery. If they're hungry when they wake up, it's okay to feed them a bottle. They don't get breast fed."

"Apparently I was too high off drugs for that," I joked. Angela and Jacob both laughed.

"We'll see you soon." Angela nodded and Jacob opened the door for me.

* * *

**JPOV**

Hand-in-hand, Bella and I had walked to the cliffs where I had promised to take her cliff diving on numerous occasions. To me, the scenery was beautiful and it was near the area where we shared our first kiss.

"What's going on, Jacob?" Bella finally asked after ten minutes of silence.

I glanced down at her, pulling her closer to me then kissed the top of her forehead. To say I was nervous was a lie. I was way beyond nervous. "Bella…" She turned her gaze back to me and I pulled away from her. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you."

Once again Bella eyed me warily as I reached into my pocket to pull out a white box. Her eyes widened and I knelt down, opening the small box.

Earlier before work, Sam, Emily and I had made our way to Port Angeles to pick out an engagement ring. With Emily's okay, I had chosen a ring with an 18k white gold band that had three diamonds on each side and a larger diamond in the middle. Emily was positive that Bella would love it.

"Jacob, I –"

I took Bella's hand in mine and looked up at her. "Bella, I love you. I have since we first met and a part of me told me that we'd always be together. I want to grow old with you and raise our children with you. Let me love you and cherish you forever. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

Bella stared wide-eyed at me, not saying a word. All I could do was wait. I didn't want to rush her into an answer. After the shock wore off, she pulled her hand out of my hand. I looked at her, confused. "I can't, Jacob," she whispered and I could feel my heart rip in two. This must be how Bella felt when Edward left her…

"Why?" I asked, fighting off my tears, as I stood. "Why can't you marry me?"

"You are seventeen, Jacob. You're too young to even be thinking of marriage."

"But I'm old enough to become a father?"

Bella's eyes narrowed in anger. "You think I planned on getting pregnant? Because you are completely wrong!"

"Is it Edward?" I hissed, also beginning to lose my temper. "Is that why you're refusing me?"

"No! I love you but I just can't marry you! Not right now… not until Victoria's taken care of and not until the Cullens leave Forks again. I just –" Bella sighed, running her hand through her hair. "I'm sorry, Jacob. I'm going to take the twins tonight and go see Charlie."

"I'll come with you then."

"No. It's better that you don't come with me."


	20. Wish You Were Here

_I seriously thought it would be longer than this but turns out it's only 831 words and looks really sure here on . So my apologies._

_Chapter 20 called Race the Epilogue will be up probably within the next few days. I'd like some reviews first!_

_Thanks to my reviewers last chapter:_

**_EdwardsKitten, ChrissyBellaDiva, SoccerBeezy3, dorkiegrl2, moonlitroses733, sweet-strawberry692010, Jellybean the Cow, Maiqu, obsessedwithjamespotter, gabijaluvs2rite, Waffles-Are-Out-To-Get-Me, joebro-obsessed89, bellandjacob, fizz3221, barbiedoll123, Popo-xXxILoveEdwardxXx and mrs edward cullenxxx._**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Wish You Were Here**

**JPOV**

Bella didn't come home that night and neither did the twins.

Charlie had called to tell me that she'd be staying with him for the rest of the week. When I had told him that I proposed, he said that last time he had talked to Bella that she was ready to marry me and that she wanted to. After that, I hung up with him and crushed the phone in the process.

My life was falling a part and I knew who it was too blame.

The leeches.

Bella and I were happy together until they came back with their money and stupid cell phone. Didn't Bella see that they were only trying to buy their way back into her life?

"Yo, Jake!" Embry's voice called from the doorway. I perked up, ignoring the crushed phone on the kitchen counter. Before I knew it, Quil and Embry were raiding the kitchen for food.

"Do you have to do this right now?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"Well," Quil began. "Yeah, because you always have food and ya know… we… don't."

"Where's Bella?" Embry asked, looking around. "Being a mother did her good."

Glaring at Embry, I picked up an orange from the counter and chucked it at his head. "Out," I snarled.

"Jake, I –"

"Get out!"

"Dude," Quil said coming over to me. "What's going on?"

"Bella left," I replied, trying to control my shaking. "She's staying at Charlie's for the week. I proposed… and she refused."

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella, _why_ would you do that?" Angela asked that night on the phone. "He's a perfectly decent guy!"

"That's only seventeen," I snapped. "I can't ruin his life anymore."

Angela groaned in frustration and for a second, I could picture her wanting to jump through the phone in order to strangle me. "He wouldn't have asked you to marry him if he didn't want to. What is with you being convinced that you're ruining his life?"

"He's –"

"Yes, yes. I know he's only seventeen, Bella! But he is a _man_! And he is _in love_ with _you_."

Now it was my turn to sigh. Angela was right. Jacob wouldn't have proposed if he didn't want me forever. What was the real reason for turning Jake down? Maybe it was subconsciously related to Edward. I knew that I still loved Edward and that I loved Jacob too. But who did I really love more? Vampire or werewolf? I couldn't marry Jacob – couldn't return to La Push – until I knew for certain. "I miss him, Ange," I whispered.

"Then go home."

"No," I shook my head even though Angela couldn't see it. "I mean I do miss Jacob but I…" I bit down on my bottom lip and became queasy when I tasted the blood. "I miss Edward."

"Both are great guys, Bella," Angela told me. "But one left you broken. The other put you back together and also gave you two gorgeous babies."

"It's just so complicated," I groaned.

"All I can say is go with your heart."

I nodded to myself. "Angela, I'm going to get off here. I need to make a phone call."

"Alright, Bella. Bye."

"Bye…"

I hung up the phone, waiting a few before making my other phone call. If I chose Jacob, that would mean possibly never seeing any of the Cullens ever again but even so, there was a chance I wouldn't have to see Edward either. If I chose Edward, he could leave me again and now that I had children, there was no way he'd be willing to change me into a vampire. He'd want to wait until the children were old enough.

Angrily, I slammed my head against the wall as hard as I could before reaching for the phone again. I dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

* * *

**JPOV**

The phone rang once I had just fallen asleep so I groggily reached over and answered it.

"Hello?" I whispered into the darkness.

"Jacob?" her voice was beautiful even on the telephone.

I quickly sat up and turned on the bedside lamp. "Bella? Is everything alright? Is something wrong with the twins?"

Bella laughed and I was sure it was because of my over protectiveness. "Fine. Everything's fine."

"Then what is it?"

"I want to come home…"

"Do you want me to come get you?"

I tried to keep my voice normal, trying not to show my excitement but I was sure it betrayed me at least a little bit.

"No… I'll drive home. Give me fifteen minutes."

"Alright, Bella… Bye." I made to hang up the phone but her voice saying my name caused me to quickly bring the phone back up to my ear. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. See you soon, Bells."


	21. Race

_The epilogue will be up shortly and once this story is finished, I may or may not post the sequel within a week. I may work on one of my other neglected stories, perhaps Unintended or Reincarnated. Not sure yet but if I get inspiration for the sequel, I'll write in right away. I've already started on a scene this morning and... I started to cry. XD_

_Anyway, thanks to my reviewers of last chapter:_

**_barbiedoll123, ChrissyBellaDiva, obsessedwithjamespotter, Edwardslover304, sweet-strawberry692010, writingchick, dorkiegrl2, Maiqu, Popo-xXxILoveEdwardxXx, joebro-obsessed89, fizz322 and Kason08._**

_Stay tuned for the Epilogue. _

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**Race**

**JPOV**

Bella was twenty minutes late and that scared me.

Who knew if she had been in an accident or something else happened. None of the pack would go check on her, assuming that she was having a difficult time with getting the twins ready.

But that still didn't calm me.

Bella would've called! I know she would've. She was so prone to accidents… what if she fell down the stairs with the twins? What if something had happened with Charlie?

"Jake, calm down," Quil tried to assure me. "Bella's only twenty minutes late. Let's start –"

"Move out of my way!" A high pitched voice hissed from the dark outside. I exchanged looks with Quil and Embry before we all raced to the door. There Alice Cullen was and she was going up against Sam. "Jacob!"

I turned to the leech, glaring. "Yes?"

"It's Bella!" Alice cried out and my heart immediately sank. I _knew _I should've left when she wasn't home on time but does anyone let me leave? Of course not!

Not only that but Alice's eyes betrayed everything. Something was more than just terribly wrong.

I should've gone with her to Charlie's…

"What's wrong with Bella?" I asked, trying to keep my emotions from betraying how I really felt.

"Oh, Jacob! It's terrible!" Alice glanced at the faces of the pack. Obviously the snarling and the shaking bodies didn't bother her. "There's been a fire! I saw it as soon as it happened and Edward can't get in! Jacob, Charlie's house is on fire!"

My eyes widened in shock. The twins weren't that old…

Tears began to assault my eyes but I didn't have time to think. I took off running into the woods, kicking off my shoes in the progress before I changed into a giant wolf.

* * *

**EPOV**

Victoria's scent was all over the damn place and what was worse was that I couldn't go after her. I couldn't leave Bella alone but I couldn't get inside either.

"Edward!" Bella's strangled yells came from inside, followed by loud crying.

The sound of something falling from inside hit my ears followed by a loud scream. "Charlie!" Bella coughed. "Charlie! Stay awake! Edward, help!"

I took an unnecessary breath and prepared myself to run inside but stopped in my tracks by howling and Alice's thoughts.

_I brought reinforcements_.

Great. Why couldn't _I_ be the hero? Then Bella would surely choose me.

The wolves and Alice burst through threes. The only one that was in human form was Jacob. Filthy mongrel.

"You can't go in there like that!" I snapped, seeing Jacob with only cutoff shorts on.

Jacob glared at me. "I don't give a damn," he snarled. "My family is in there and I'm going to get them out."

"Let him do what he came to do," Alice ordered, placing her pale hand on my forearm. "You can't be the hero, Edward. Not anymore."

"But –"

My sentence didn't finish as Alice's vision bombarded my mind.

It was more like a broken television set, only a glimpse here and there with a lot of static. But I could see myself as I made my way through the burning house, not caring that the flames burned my cold flesh.

Then as abruptly as it started, it ended. I met eyes with my sister and nodded. "I need to help Jacob get them out of there," I told Alice. "He's strong but not strong enough."

"You could die, Edward…" Alice warned. "Fire…"

"I'd rather it be me than Bella and her family."

Alice nodded and then her face went blank again. "You'll be fine. I saw it but I couldn't see anything else."

I nodded, hugging my sister before turning back to the fire. Jacob was already gone and I could hear him moving the fallen debris.

Taking a deep, unneeded breath, I made my way in through the door just as Bella's old bed landed in front of me.

The fire was hot and a purple smoke that smelt of flesh was beginning to fill the air. I jumped over the bed and followed the crying of the babies.

**JPOV**

"Bella!" I called out, dodging falling parts of the house and covering my mouth with my arm.

"Jacob!" Bella coughed. "Jacob, the babies!"

I looked around, searching for the crying when I saw Cullen leaning over their carriers. "Edward's got them!" I coughed, my lungs constricting as they struggled to allow me access to oxygen. "Where are you?"

Bella screamed as a loud crash sounded from the kitchen. I took one last look at the leech. Charlie was slumped over his back and two carriers were in his grip. His dark eyes glanced at me and I nodded my thanks to him. He nodded back and in one swift movement, he disappeared through the door. "Bella, stay with me, alright?" I called to her. "I'm coming to get you."

"No, Jake –" Another scream and this time I knew what it was about. The entrance way to the kitchen had caved in. Thoughts upon thoughts clouded my mind. How the hell had this even happened? This fire was too out of control to be accidental…

My eyes widened and that's when it dawned on me. Victoria.

A snarl ripped through my chest in rage as I threw the debris out of my way and jumping over the rest. Bella was crouched in a corner near the refrigerator where there was more of a chance of her surviving. I smiled at her and picked her up bridal style before making my way back out of the house.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, jumping over boards that had fallen.

She nodded. Her face was coated with black and her skin was red from the fiery inferno. The sky was still dark but it was raining now and I was thankful for that.

"Bella! Oh, Bella!" The other Cullen, _Alice_, cried out as we walked outside. Bella was quickly taken from my arms and held on to by the small vampire. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Bella coughed in an attempt to laugh. Bella weakly hugged Alice while Alice ran her fingers through Bella's sweaty hair. "Charlie's alright, Bella. And the twins are being checked out by Edward. Everything's fine. An ambulance is on it's way." Bella nodded, dozing off. "Bella…" Alice shook Bella, startling her. "You need to stay awake until you get to the hospital. Can you do that for me?" Bella nodded, groggily, trying to close her eyes again. As I walked over to Crysta and Logan, I saw Alice roll her eyes and dump a bottle of water on Bella.

"Alice!" I heard Bella screech and I chuckled. She was definitely wide awake now.

"Can I have my babies _please_?" I asked Edward, who held both of them. There was no use being impolite now. Edward helped me save my family. The leech glanced at me before reluctantly handing me the children.

"Crysta's having some trouble breathing," he told me. "But I'm sure it's just from inhaling the smoke. I'm sure she'll be fine. Alice has already called 911." I nodded, hearing the sirens in the background.

"Are you alright?" I asked hesitantly.

Cullen shrugged. "It could've been much worse. I got out before I went up in flames."

I nodded and walked back over to Bella who was still yelling at Alice. "Jacob Black?" Alice asked. Her voice didn't sound so demanding when she had show up on the reservation. It was small and uncertain. "May I… may I hold one? I've never gotten the chance to hold a human baby before." My eyes darted to Bella, who nodded. Sighing, I handed her Logan. His dark eyes glanced up at Alice and with a small hand he reached up, pulling on Alice's large hoop earring. Alice laughed while Bella forced Logan to let go. "I've broken the treaty, haven't I?"

Bella turned to look at me and I frowned. Alice had broken the treaty which meant war but if she hadn't… if Alice hadn't broken the treaty, the people I loved most… would have –

"Don't worry about it," I told the leech. "I'm sure the pack are willing to… _overlook_ the situation. If it wasn't for your vision and you showing up…"

"I'd be dead," Bella added, hugging Alice as tight as she could. "Crysta and Logan… Charlie… we'd all be dead. Thank you, Alice."

Alice smiled brightly and looked back down at my son just as three ambulances pulled into the driveway.

"Bella," I said. Her gaze turned back to me. "I'm going to ride with Crysta and Logan if that's alright." She hesitantly nodded and I looked at Alice. "Sam will go with Charlie. Could you and –"

"We'll go with Bella. Don't ever hesitate to ask us anything, Jacob Black. When it comes to Bella, we're there. She's part of _our _family too."

Alice's words hit a nerve but I knew it was true. Despite everything, Bella would always hold a soft spot for the Cullens and I could do nothing to keep her from them because then she would cut herself out of my life, taking my children with her. I had to accept that, vampire or not, she loved them but she loved me too.

My thoughts were interrupted by a squeal coming from Alice and I groaned. "How can anyone so tiny be so damn irritating?"

Alice laughed and looked down at Bella. "I see a wedding in your future."


	22. Epilogue

_And so, this story comes to an end._

_I hope ya'll enjoyed it and I hope you like the sequel even more though I believe that I'm sure to lose some readers because of a part of the plot. If you've watched the "trailer", you'll know why._

_Well, it's 6:45 am here in Ohio and I have yet to go to sleep so I bid you adieu for now. Stay tuned for the sequel and I'm expecting LOTS of reviews!_

* * *

**Epilogue**

**June**

**BPOV**

_June 14_

_Seven months later_

First Beach in June was the perfect time to have a wedding and with the help of Alice, the day would be without rain and in the low seventies.

The Cullens, minus Edward, stood off in the distance watching. I was stubborn when I had told Jacob that I wanted them there but according to Alice, Edward refused to come because he still loved me and that it was hard to see me give myself to someone else.

But this is what he had wanted. He wanted me to have a normal life and I was. Sort of. My children would grow up and someday, possibly… become werewolves. As long as vampires were nearby, the Quileute youth would keep on with the transformation.

And since the fire, we had all healed. For a while, Charlie had been confined to a wheel chair because of a large board that had fallen on him. But with the help of extensive physical therapy, he got use of his legs back. Crysta and Logan had stayed in the hospital for a month, breathing off of an oxygen machine. Their lungs had taken in quite a bit of smoke. As for me, I was there for two weeks as a patient but stayed a month with the twins and then after that, I visited Charlie everyday for a month more.

Then I got the news on Charlie's first day of therapy. Victoria had been sited across the shore of First Beach. My heart stopped beating and I could feel all of my energy draining. The only thoughts that crossed my mind were that she was coming to finish the job but in the end, she never got the chance. She eventually darted back and forth between Cullen and Quileute territory for she knew of the treaty. But there was one thing she didn't know about. That the treaty had been lifted until Victoria was caught. She escaped them up until two months ago. Emmett and Paul, strength and rage, had caught her and tore her apart.

Now here I was, on First Beach, the treaty once again lifted, and standing text to a beautiful russet-skinned man who was eighteen now and very determined to make me his bride.

With Alice's sight and Angela's help, I had chosen beautiful 14k white gold princess-cut diamond stud earrings. I wore a white gold-and-diamond heart-shaped pendant; a gift from the Cullens. As soon as Esme placed it my hands, I knew it would never come off. My dress had been designed by Galina and it was a halter side drape georgette A-line with some brooch detail. My hair was down in a perfect style meant for an outdoor beach wedding. Corkscrew curls in a high ponytail with loose ends falling freely from the diamond clincher that held it in place. My shoes were perfect to keep me from breaking my ankle. They were white patent leather flat sandals with an ankle strap, casual but elegant. Angela, who was my bridesmaid, wore a silk chiffon blue knee length dress with a ribbon that tied around the waist, her hair in curls and white heels with origami knots. And to coordinate, Quil and Jacob wore light blue vests and a black tux.

It killed me that none of the Cullens could be in the wedding but none of them looked any older causing them to be hidden…

"With great joy, we come together to join this man, Jacob William Black, and this woman, Isabella Marie Swan, in matrimony," the pastor began. I cast a side ways glance at Jacob, who stood beside me. He wore the biggest grin I have ever seen and his hands glistened nervously with sweat. "This marriage is an event in the lifetime of a love. Neither I, nor all society, can join these two loves today. Only they can do what they have chosen. They are joining themselves, each to the other. As they find union with one another, they proclaim that union today and pledge its future. We, by our participation in this celebration, do but realize and honor their intention to dwell together as husband and wife." Pastor Ritter smiled at each of us before looking back out to the small crowd. "The couple have chosen to write their own vows." He looked at me. "Isabella."

I took a deep breath and glanced up into Jacob's dark eyes. "I, Isabella, choose you, Jacob, as my best friend, my love for life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to be faithful to you." I took another deep breath and smiled at the tears in Jacob's eyes. I could feel the wetness in my own growing. "I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I pledge to respect your unique talents and abilities, to lend you strength for all of your dreams. You have shown me that it's possible to mend a broken heart and for that I thank you. You are everything I need and at this moment, I know all of my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. I praise God for you, Jacob: for all of your love and constant friendship. I know that our love is heaven sent and I promise to be here for ever and always. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep."

Jacob mouthed 'I love you' before speaking. "From this day on, I choose you, my beloved Bella, to be my wife. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be your joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come to an end."

"Each of you has rings for each other. Would you exchange them?" Jacob took the ring from Quil and I took mine from Angela. "As a ceaseless reminder of this hour, and of the promise you have made to each other, these rings also speak of the oneness you now experience as husband and wife." Slowly, Jacob and I slipped the rings on to each others left ring finger. "Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other." Loud laughed escaped Embry's lips then and I couldn't help but let out some of my own laughter. Of course, Embry's laughter ceased by a loud crack. I glanced into the crowd and Embry was rubbing his head while Emily was glaring. "Now you will feel no loneliness, for each of you will be a companion to the other. Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you. Go now to your dwelling place, to enter the days of your life together. And may your days be good, and long upon the earth." Squealing from Crysta and Logan came from the crowd, causing the guests to laugh. "Because they have so affirmed, in love and knowledge of the other, so also do I declare that Jacob and Isabella are now husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Jacob grinned and grabbed hold of me, dipping me back and planting a chaste but sweet kiss on my lips.

"For the first time ever, I give Mister and Missus Jacob Black," Pastor Ritter announced.

Smiling at one another, Jacob and I turned to face the cheering crowd but one person caught my eye. Edward stood away from his family, leaning up against a tree. I smiled even more at him and a saddened crooked-grin crossed his lips.

"I'll always be there," he mouthed to me. "Forever."


End file.
